


The Hale Stilinski Pack

by VikingWoman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Blow Jobs, Bondage, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Jealous Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Making Out, Mates, Possessive Derek, Pregnancy, Protective Derek Hale, Redeemed Peter Hale, Scent Marking, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VikingWoman/pseuds/VikingWoman
Summary: Derek realizes that Stiles is his mate and has to keep his wolf in check from turning her into a werewolf. Other plot to follow along with the story just really couldn't come up with a summary.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 217





	1. A Night at Derek's

Derek had been on his way back to his loft after getting a late dinner, he had been trying to wait for the rain to end but when it seemed it wasn't he just went ahead for food. He had gotten his food and started back home when he saw someone walking in the rain.  
He was ready to ignore whoever it was but when his lights hit the person they turned to look at him. He frowned as he realized that it was Stiles, with a frown he brought his car to a stop just behind her and opened his door.  
"Stiles what the hell are you doing?" he called as he got out of the car.  
"Oh hey Derek." she called running her hand over her face.  
"Get in the car Stiles, I'll give you a ride." he sighed.  
"You don't have to do that, I don't want to ruin your seats." Stiles protested.  
"Stiles get in the damn car or I will drag you in here."  
She frowned but then started for the passenger side of his car. She opened the door and slid into the seat, picking up his food so she didn't sit on it. Once Stiles had put her seat belt on Derek pulled away from the curb and got back on the road.  
"Where should I take you?" Derek asked glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Home?"  
"I was supposed to be over at Scott's after the party but Allison is over there right now. He wanted me to stay away for a bit longer." she said with a frown.  
"Your dad let's you stay over at Scott's house?" Derek asked with a snort.  
"Well since there's zero chance of anything happening between me and Scott yeah he's okay with that."  
Derek gave a slight hum "Do you want me to just take you home then?"  
Stiles was quiet for a few minutes as she seemed to think it over "Can I just hang out at your place for a bit?"  
"Yeah. No problem."

When they got back to his loft Derek lead Stiles to the back where his room was located. He opened up his closet and told her to get into some dry clothes. He hesitated at the door glancing back at the young woman as she started to pull off her soaked clothes.  
Feeling a bit like a creeper he quickly retreated out of the room and headed to the kitchen to wait for Stiles. He opened up the bag of food and started to nibble at a few things from the bag, his eyes flicking over to his bedroom door. He could hear clothes hitting the floor in the other room and with the door slightly ajar he could smell the woman.  
With the rain soaking her clothes he hadn't been able to really smell her natural scent but now he could actually catch the scent. The honey sweet smell that floated to him made him shudder, his skin feeling too tight for his body. He closed his eyes tightly knowing they would be blood red and he felt his fangs pushing through his gums. The wolf inside him was growling and eager to go investigate the scent.  
Derek had felt this before and had faught back down the urge multiple times. Everytime he caught her scent the wolf in him started howling for her, he knew what the wolf was hunting for. Every wolf was destined to have a mate and his had picked Stiles.  
All the other times this had come up for him he had faught back the urge telling himself it wasn't right, she wasn't even eighteen yet. But now... Stiles had graduated and turned eighteen, there was no reason he should really leave her alone. If she was really his mate then she would feel enough of a draw to him that she wouldn't want to reject him if it came down to it.  
While he was standing at the counter in the kitchen he heard light footsteps moving towards the door of his room. He opened his eyes and looked up waiting to see the woman. When she stepped into the livingroom his wolf let out a low growl.  
Stiles had put on one of his shirt which was oversized on her though he could tell there was nothing on under the shirt. The shirt stretched down to her thighs and he could see the hints of maybe a pair of his shorts on her legs. She was bare footed and had pulled her long brown hair into a loose ponytail.  
She gave him a nervous and shy smile as she approached the counter.  
"Thanks for the clothes." she said softly.  
"No problem." he muttered. "You hungry?"  
"I'd hate to impose ... more than I already have."  
"It's no trouble."  
Stiles smiled again and he offered her some of his food. When she started to nibble on the food he smiled pleased with himself, he had protected her and now he was providing her food. It was signs of a good mate when a male wolf could provide those things.  
They ate for a few moments in a comfortable silence with Derek catching himself starring at her every few moments. It was during one of those times when he was starring at her that she looked up and he quickly looked away, his face blushing slightly. When he glanced back at her, she was watching him with raised eye brows.  
He sniffed the air noting that her scent had started to slowly change, he swallowed feeling his heart rate starting to spike. She still had that honey sweet smell to her but at the same time there was a new scent mixed with her's.  
Trying to distract himself he racked his brain for some sort of conversation.  
"So what were you doing out in the rain?" he asked.  
"Scott and I were at a party, Allison was ready to leave so he asked if I could get a ride back to his house later." she sighed rolling her eyes.  
"Why walk home in the rain, you could have called anybody?"  
"I got a ride from this guy I went to high school with but turned out he was a jackass." she said vaguely.  
Derek's skin started to feel tight again, he knew it had to do with being irritated over the fact she had gotten a ride from someone else.  
"He kicked you out of the car?"  
"No, I got out on my own."  
"Why?"  
Stiles looked away from him with a frown her face flushing slightly.  
"Stiles?"  
"He was getting a little handsy because he thought I owed him for the ride."  
Derek couldn't stop the snarl that his wolf gave at the sound of someone else's hands on Stiles. She was his mate, he wouldn't let another man touch her. Especailly against her will like that man had done.  
"Derek?" she asked sounding worried. "Derek it's fine, nothing happened."  
He looked at her and he moved around the counter keeping his eyes locked to her, he saw her swallow nervously. Carefully he reached out cupping her cheek in his hand his thumb running slowly over her cheek. She remained perfectly still under his gaze and he heard her heart start to race as he watched her. Derek saw her eyes flick down to his lips as her own lips parted.  
He leaned forward then pressing his mouth against her's, quickly he put his arm around her pulling her body tight against his. She didn't fight the kiss or him pulling her against his chest, instead she pressed herself as close to him as she could. When he opened his mouth he flicked his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth with a moan of pleasure.  
He felt one of her hands grip the front of his shirt while the other one tangled into his dark hair. He dropped his hands to her hips lifting her off of the stool she had been sitting in.  
Panting Stiles broke the kiss tilting her head back, her chest heaving. Derek didn't go in for another kiss on her lips instead he dropped his head to her neck inhaling her scent deeply, letting himself drown in her scent. Derek let out a groan of pleasure as he ran his tongue across her skin tasting her. He lifted her till she put her legs around his hips and he placed her on the counter.  
Derek lowered his face to the neck of the shirt pressing his lips to her sharp collar bones. His wolf let out a victorious howl as Stiles let out a moan at his touch.  
"I want you." he growled.  
Stiles let out a sharp gasp and he felt a shudder pass through her. He looked up at her then and her eyes were half lidded as she tried to catch her breath.  
"You're mine Stiles." he said softly against her skin. "My wolf wants you so badly."  
Stiles shuddered again and he flicked his eyes up at her watching her swallow quickly.  
"Derek.." she said weakly then cleared her throat. "Derek, I want you too."  
Derek let out another growl snatching her off of the counter again, carrying her towards his bedroom. She let out a gasp and held tightly to him as he walked, he kept his mouth latched to her neck sucking a bruise onto her skin.  
"Derek." she yelped. "I can't.... I..."  
Derek froze as she started pushing against him and he carefully placed her on her feet, he kept his arms on her so she couldn't retreat away from him.  
"Too fast?" he asked frowning.  
Stiles blushed deeply.  
Carefully Derek put his hand under her chin tilting it up to where they could look one another in the eyes.  
"Talk to me." he ordered.  
Stiles swallowed and gave a shy smile "It's just that... I've thought about this for a long time and I thought there'd be more to it then just jumping right to it."  
Derek frowned slightly then chuckled.  
"I will do anything you need me to do. I will wait for however long you want and this wasn't just about sex." he promised "I want you, now and always."  
Derek pressed his lips to her forehead and then he spent a few moments looking at her with a loving smile. He smiled enjoying watching her blush and smile broadly.  
"Stay with me?" he asked softly.  
Stiles smiled broadly "I'd like that."


	2. Scott Knows

Derek awoke to the warm feeling of another body laying in the bed beside him, a sweet honey scent hung in the air around him. Rolling over more in the bed he reached out putting his arm around a thin waist pressing his body against the slim figures back. He pressed his face into a mane of long thick brown hair and began to inhale. He kept pressing his face deeper trying to get to the warm skin.  
When he found the curve of the neck he began to nuzzle against the spot where he could feel a pulse steadily beating under the skin.  
His mate, he recognized her instantly, she was his and it made him feel so good to have her. His wolf let out a growl of desire making his whole body shiver with need.  
He let out a low growl his lips curling as his fangs slipped out of his gums, his mate was human right now. It would be so simple to bite into them, mark them, to make them just like him. So simple, their neck was right there. His wolf let out a growl at the thought of it's mate becoming just like him, rebuilding his family's pack with there own children.  
As his lips parted and he leaned forward to touch his fangs to her neck he felt the bed shift.  
"Hey Sourwolf." Stiles sighed stretching her body beside his.  
Derek jerked back to himself his eyes flicking over her as he watched her roll onto her back. She gave him a sleepy smile in greetig, sighing he leaned down pressing his lips to her forehead.  
"You feel better after a good nights rest?" he asked smirking.  
"Yeah actually, best nights sleep I've had in awhile." she admitted with a pleased hum. "You sleep okay? I didn't keep you from getting comfortable did I?"  
"No, it was nice having you here." he admitted. "It's been awhile since I've shared a bed with someone."  
Stiles smirked rolling onto her side again pushing herself against his chest. She snuggled into his chest with a content sigh and Derek put his arm over her holding her tightly to him.  
"You're so warm." she sighed.  
Derek chuckled as she pressed her face against his bare chest.  
"It's a wolf thing I guess."  
They laid like that for a few more minutes in silence just enjoying each others company. Until Derek's wolf hearing caught the sounds of someone rushing up the steps to the door of his loft. He couldn't catch their scent but as he listened he heard them come to a stop at the door. Which was then followed by loud knocking on his door.  
"Derek! Derek, I know you hear me!"  
Derek groaned rolling onto his back, he recognized Scott immediately and cringed wondering what the hell he could want at this hour.  
"Wait here okay?" he whispered into Stiles' ear.  
She gave him a nod as she shivered at his warm breath against her ear.  
Derek slipped out of the bed and made his way through the loft closing the bedroom door behind him. He went to the door pulling it open a bit to see Scott standing at his door with rumpled clothes and messy hair. Derek didn't even have to try to catch Alison's scent all over him.  
"What?" he demanded.  
Scott frowned at him slightly "I've been calling you for the past hour man."  
"My ringer is off."  
"Whatever. I need your help."  
"Why?"  
"I was supposed to give Stiles a ride home last night and well it didn't work out. Her dad called and asked if she had stayed the night at my place -"  
"What did you tell him?"  
"I lied and said she was with me. I have to find Stiles but I don't even know where to start, I have no idea who she left the party with."  
Derek sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "You're a shitty friend, you know that right?  
"Hey we knew almost everyone at that party she had plenty of people to get a ride home with." Scott said throwing his arms wide. "It's not like I left her stranded or anything."  
"Come in."  
Derek stepped away from the door with a slight growl under his breath and he made his way towards his bedroom. He could hear Scott following behind him but he ignored most of the chatter the younger male was doing, he really didn't want to listen to any excuses he was forming. Giving him a withering look over his shoulder he knocked on the door already starting to push it open.  
"I didn't know you had...company." Scott began.  
When the door was opened the rest of the way Scott froze eyes wide. Derek smirked as he glanced into the room to see Stiles still bundled in his blankets spreadout over most of the bed now.  
"Stiles." Derek called.  
"Hmmm?"  
Derek stepped into the room and walked towards the pile of blankets with a small smile on his face.  
"Scott's here, your dad called looking for you this morning."  
Stiles sat up quickly her eyes going wide "Shit! He's probably freaking out looking for me."  
"More than likely, I'll get the clothes you were in last night."  
Within a few minutes Stiles had dressed in her clothes from the night before that had been dried by Derek. When she was dressed and had everything she was carrying with her the night before she joined Scott at the door. Her eyes went back to Derek and they gave each other a lingering look, with a dramatic roll of his eyes Derek joined her at the door.  
He gave a sharp look to Scott before he leaned down pressing his mouth to Stiles who pressed forward against him. Derek felt her lips part under his and he took that as an invitation to press his tongue into her mouth tasting her, he slipped his hands around her hips pressing their hips together.  
Stiles' tongue wrestled against his then she ran the tip of her tongue over Derek's teeth where his fangs would be.  
When the kiss broke they looked at each other for a few seconds before Scott cleared his throat.  
"I'll - uh, see you later Sourwolf."  
"You bet."

Stiles slid into the passenger seat of Scott's mom's car and laid her head back against the head rest. She couldn't get the goofy smile off of her face, Derek Hale wanted her. HER! She couldn't believe it, she had had a huge crush on him all through high school even with knowing his werewolf nature. She had often thought about what it would be like to be with him in whatever way he really wanted.  
But here he was saying that he and his wolf wanted her. Now and always, in his own words.  
She was on cloud nine over the whole thing. Derek Hale. He had always been something she figured was untouchable for someone like her. She was so plain and human that it would be dangerous for them to be together. She was fragile compared to him.  
"Stiles!" Scott called his voice raised higher than usual.  
Stiles rolled her head to the side to look at her best friend whose eyes were wide as he stared at her.  
"You haven't heard a thing I've said to you have you?" he demanded.  
"Not a word." she admitted. "Was it important?"  
Scott rolled his eyes and then gave her a sharp look "What the hell was that with Derek back there?"  
"He picked me up last night after the party and gave me a ride." she said smiling. "We hit it off. Oh my god, I'm in a relationship of some kind with Derek Hale, somebody pinch me!"  
"Stiles think about this for two seconds will you? He's an alpha werewolf, he's dangerous."  
"You're a werewolf and Alison's from a family of hunters I really don't think your opinion counts for much right now." Stiles grumbled. "Besides he wouldn't have had to pick me up last night if you had actually given me a ride home like you were supposed too."  
"Are you going to be salty about this for long?" he groaned.  
"It's not the first time you've ditched me somewhere Scott!"  
"Look Alison wanted to have sometime alone what was I supposed to say?"  
"How about 'let me take Stiles home first'?"   
Scott sighed and rolled his eyes "Look we were talking about Derek."  
"No we're not. Because you know what, I've wanted to try being with Derek since High School, I'm going for it."  
"Stiles, I'm serious-"  
"So am I. I'm not talking about it with you anymore so let it go."  
Stiles and Scott rode the rest of the way to the Stilinski house in complete silence. Stiles leaned back against the seat letting her mind wander back to Derek with a large smile. Kissing Derek had been so amazing, it was so much better than she had always imagined.  
She didn't care that he was an alpha werewolf and that he could be dangerous so long as she was human. She had been around him throughout high school and the only time she would have called him dangerous was during the full moon. At least to her and the people he called his pack.  
When they got to the house Scott came to a full stop and turned to look at the young woman.  
"If you won't listen to me then what about your dad? What's he going to think about you and Derek?"  
"I'll talk to him about it later. Right now if you want to stay on my good side you need to keep your mouth shut and let me handle this." Stiles said giving him a look.  
"i just don't think your safe."  
"I wasn't safe ditched at the party last night."


	3. A Few Days Away

Over the next few days Stiles stayed in contact with Derek more over texting and phone calls. The two had both been too busy to see each other in person for longer than meeting for coffee in town. It had been after the second time meeting for coffee that Stiles had had to talk to her father about Derek.  
They were sitting down at the breakfast table while Stiles looked over the college applications her father had insisted on her looking into. He really wanted her to go to an out of town -preferably out of state- college for studying. He wanted to get her out of the small town of Beacon Hills and away from all the crazy supernatural things that happened there.  
"So Stiles," her father began slowly.  
Stiles flicked up to look at him over one of the papers.  
"What's going on with you and Derek Hale?" he asked frowning.  
Stiles mouth opened slowly and she looked off to the side of the room, trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't freak him out.  
"Before you try to come up with some kind of excuse just know that i can tell when your lying." he reminded her.  
"Yeah..." Stiles sighed running a hand over her face. "The truth is.... well.... Derek and I are kind of dating."  
Her father let out a long suffering sigh turning to look out the window frowning.  
"He hasn't... changed you has he?"  
"No dad, I'm still me. Plain old human Stiles."  
He nodded his head slowly "Uh, you two are being safe right?"  
"Dad, come on do we really need to talk about this?"  
"I'm just worried about you, I'm your father it's my job."  
"Dad, I'm eighteen and out of high school now. I think you can calm down."  
"Me being your parent and worrying about you doesn't end when you get out of school Stiles." he said frowning. "I'm always going to worry about you."  
Stiles smiled at him then let out a breath before looking him in the eyes.  
"Derek and I haven't had sex Dad if that's what you're worried about. If it makes you feel better I'm still a virgin."  
She chuckled to herself as he did a small cringe at the mention of her sex life. He took a large sip from his coffee before looking back at her and then his eyes flicked to the applications.  
"Is he the reason you're having trouble deciding what to do for college?" he asked frowning.  
"No Dad." Stiles sighed "It's just I've been doing a lot of thinking about what I want to do with my life and where I want to do it. I really want to stay in Beacon Hills, they are opening that new crime lab and I think after my schooling I could be a big help there."  
Her father was smiling at her and his eyes seemed softer. When he looked at her like this Stiles knew she had done something or said something that had made him proud of her. She smiled at him and looked back down at the papers in front of her.  
Something she wouldn't tell him was that she really didn't want to leave Beacon Hills because she worried about her father almost as much as he worried about her. After her mom had died the two of them were all they had, she didn't want to move to far away from home. She wanted to stay close in case her Dad needed her, he wasn't getting any younger and the thought scared her.  
"Have you talked to Derek about your plans?" he asked suddenly.  
"Not all of them." she said shrugging her shoulders. "We're working on figuring out what we both want."  
Her father nodded his head slowly his eyes narrowing as he studied her "And your happy with him?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"You're not a child anymore Stiles, I trust your smart enough to make your own decisions." he said smirking.  
She watched him with wide eyes as he got up from the table going into the kitchen to put away his dishes. She hadn't really expected him to be that understanding, he had had a complicated relationship with Derek once he found out the truth about everything. He had never really trusted the man to not suddenly go feral and start a killing spree in the town.  
When he stepped back into the room he already had his work coat on and was finishing pocketing his things for the day.  
"Invite him to dinner one night so we can all talk." he said nodding.  
"You want me to invite Derek to dinner?" she asked suspiciously.  
"I just want to talk to him." her father said lifting his hands innocently. "Get to know the man a bit better."  
"Okay, I'll let him know."  
Stiles watched her father leave and then she got up from the table stretching her arms over her head.  
"I thought he'd never leave."  
Stiles jumped letting out a yelp as she whirled around to face the hall that lead to the stairs. Derek leaned against the frame of the door a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he looked her over.  
"Sorry. Wasn't trying to scare you." he said chuckling.  
"Derek what are you doing here?"  
"I needed to see you."

Derek had been in Stiles room for the whole conversation that she had been having with her father. It had been funny to hear the Sheriff question her about their relationship, he had almost laughed out loud when Stiles had to tell him she was a virgin.  
He had to admit it was a relief to hear her say it. He didn't want to imagine someone else having sex with her, she belonged to him. He was the only one allowed to touch her.  
He was also pleased to hear of her desire to remain in Beacon Hills. He would never force her to stay if that wasn't what she wanted but he was certain he would follow her if she left. Derek had lost to much in his life to let Stiles go without fighting for her.  
When he heard the Sheriff leave the house Derek had eased out of her room and made his way down the stairs listening to the car leaving the driveway.  
When he circled into the dining room he paused admiring the view as Stiles stretched her arms over her head. He watched with a smile as the strech pulled up part of her shirt revealing her pale curvy waist, he wanted to put his hands on those curves so badly. He clenched his hands at his side taking a deep calming breath.  
"I thought he'd never leave." Derek said putting a smile on his face.  
When Stiles jumped it made him chuckle as she gripped her chest turning to face him with wide eyes. Her face went from being terrified to relieved when she saw it was him.  
"Derek what are you doing here?"  
"I needed to see you."  
Derek pushed himself away from the door frame and approached her slowly, taking measured steps towards her. He could hear her heart beating faster with every step he took.  
"Is this a bad time?" he asked tilting his head slightly.  
"No, it's fine. Great timing actually." she blurted blushing.  
"Oh really?" he asked letting his voice drop to almost a whisper. "And why's that?"  
Derek reached out putting his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him as he leaned down. He heard the sharp intake of breath as Stiles looked up at him with parted lips, he smiled down at her.  
"Please." she whispered.  
Derek smiled "Anything for you."  
Derek pressed his mouth to her's gently at first savoring the way her mouth opened for his. Slowly he ran his tongue over her's tasting her and the peppermint toothpaste she used. He groaned into the kiss when he felt her one of her hands go to cup his face and the slid hesitantly under his jacket to hold them closer together.  
With a groan he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue deeper into her mouth, causing the kiss to feel more desperate than the control it had started with. When Stiles broke the kiss first he let out a slight growl his hands tightening on her hips.  
With one quick movement he pulled her off of her feet lifting her till she wrapped her legs around his hips and he turned to face the kitchen table. In a single swipe of his hands he cleared the table of all of the papers she had been looking over, knocking them all to the floor. He sat her on the table and he reached out cupping her face so he could press his lips to her's again.  
Her hands gripped his shirt pulling him closer to her as she let out a whine in the back of her throat. Derek's wolf started to urge him on from there, pressing for him to lay her back against the table. To position himself better between her legs so that he could better breed her.  
He could feel his claws starting to slide from his nail beds and his teeth began to sharpen in his mouth. He let out a growl as his hands tightened on her hips, leaning his body over her.  
Stiles broke the kiss with a gasp as she slid backwards on the table.  
"Easy there Sourwolf." she said giving him a nervous smile.  
Derek remained still as he looked down at her, he could hear her heart pounding but he was certain she wasn't afraid of him. Despite how he was looking right now, most people would be scared of him right now. The claws, the fangs, and the glowing red eyes starring down at her.  
Derek took a deep calming breath as his wolf growled at him in frustration, he closed his eyes trying to focus on getting himself back to normal. He shuddered a bit when he felt her hand take his.  
"It's close to the full moon isn't it?" she asked softly.  
Derek nodded his head slowly, before he had even finished nodding he felt her arms sliding around his waist in a soothing gesture. He felt her hands slowly rubbing over his back and with a sigh he relaxed his body. The teeth in his mouth were normal and his nails were back to plain old harmless nails. Derek's wolf let out a snarl but didn't protest too hard as it went back to the dark corner of his mind where it would lay in wait.  
Derek reached up slowly running his fingers through Stiles' thick hair and then he leaned down pressing his face into her hair. He inhaled her scent and gave a hum.  
"I need to go." he sighed stepping back. "I think it will be safer if I leave town until after the full moon."  
Stiles gave him a confused look and opened her mouth to question him.  
"My wolf wants you as much as I do." Derek said softly. "If I can't keep myself under control then it might come for you."  
"And I'm guessing that would be bad." Stiles said with a slight chuckle.  
Derek hesitated "I might try to turn you."  
Stiles frowned slightly and looked away from him for a moment. When she looked back at him he could see she had something on her mind that she was working out how to say to him.  
"Is that the worst of what you would do?" she asked cautiously.  
Derek frowned, was that the worst? She had to be joking right?  
"Stiles, I would hope that was the worst I would do to you but I don't know." he admitted quietly.  
Stiles smirked and put her arms around him snuggling to his chest, "Don't let it scare you Sourwolf. Just come back to me as soon as you can okay?"  
Derek wrapped his arms around her gently, relaxing into the touch. "I promise I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome.


	4. Try

Stiles rolled over in her bed with a sigh trying to sink back into the dreamless sleep she had been pulled from. She was just starting to wonder what had woke her up when she peeked her eyes open to see the dark figure standing in her room. She froze her breath catching in her throat as her heart started to pound in her chest.  
She was supposed to be alone in the house, her father had announced that he was working the night shift before he had left earlier. He had told her she was welcome to see if any of her friends wanted to stay over for the night. She wasn't talking to Scott at the moment, Lydia had said she was going out of town with Jackson, it was the full moon right now, and Allison's dad had taken her on a hunt up north somewhere.  
As Stiles laid motionless in the bed she saw the figure's head tilt slowly and then she heard it take a deep breath.  
It felt like it took forever but finally her eyes adjusted to the dark as she stared at the figure. She let out her held breath in a slight gasp as she stared at him, she recognized him.  
"Derek?" she asked her voice small and unsure.  
The figure let out a growl and she saw the hands at his side clench into fists. Derek stepped forward moving more like an animal stalking it's prey than a man. Stiles caught the flash of his red eyes and fangs in the light of the moon coming through her open window. He stopped hunched over at the waist looking down at her where she laid in the bed.  
She wasn't scared of Derek. She just wasn't, but there was something about the way he loomed over her that sent a chill down her spine. Her body was feeling tingly all over and her heart was pounding in her chest. She was trying to take deep calming breaths but as she laid there unmoving she couldn't help the panting breaths she was releasing.  
Stiles was finally able to pull her eyes away from the red eyes glinting back at her to take in the rest of him.  
"Derek where are your clothes?!" she yelped jerking into a sitting position her eyes wide.  
She tried to look anywhere else, she really did. But she couldn't take her eyes off of his naked - somewhat furry- body, her mouth going dry.  
"Stiles." he growled his voice deep and gravelly.  
Stiles eyes were able to drag themselves away from the large .... package that Derek was sporting and go back to his face. When she met his eyes she was sure she was looking at the wolf more than she was Derek.  
Derek started to move towards her crawling over the bed one of his clawed hands already reaching for her. Stiles jerked away from him, skittering backwards until suddenly she was falling towards the floor. She let out an undignified howl of panic as she fell off of the bed. As she hit the floor she let out a moan of pain rubbing at her now sore backside.  
When she looked up Derek was on the edge of the bed his eyes locked on her and he opened his mouth, his fangs very visible. She could hear the almost constant growl in his throat as he stared at her.  
Stiles rolled onto her side taking as deep a breath as she could before starting to get to her feet. She was just getting her legs under her with her arms bracing against the floor when she felt his weight crash into her back knocking her forward with a yelp.  
She felt his hairy chest press firmly against her back and then one of his clawed hands was gently gripping her throat. He didn't choke her or put a lot of pressure behind the movement he just started tilting her head to the side a little at a time. Stiles closed her eyes tightly - waiting - knowing that with her neck this exposed the first thing he would want to do if he was out of control would be to turn her.

It felt like he had clawed his way out of this deep dark pit but he had done it. Derek became aware of himself and was gaining control over his own actions again.  
He had been aware of what was going on vaguely, getting flashes and scents that he realized what was going on. His wolf had gotten full control because of the full moon and had taken him at a full run all the way back to Beacon Hills, he knew where they would end up. Wherever Stiles was.  
When he inhaled a deep breath of her scent he had been expecting to smell that it was tinged with fear. What had finally fully brought him to himself was the fact that it wasn't. She was either very trusting of him or she wasn't as smart as he had given her credit for being. But she wasn't afraid of him.  
Her heart was pounding, her breathing was ragged, and the only thing he could smell mixed with her scent was desire. His wolf wanted to howl in triumph, Derek would never admit it but part of him wanted to run away before he hurt her. The selfish part of himself wanted desperately to rip her clothes off and fuck her.  
Derek was very aware of the fact that they were on the floor of her bedroom with his naked body pressed against her, his cock painfully hard pressed against her clothed ass. He couldn't resist the urge to rut his hips against her ass and give a little bit of relief to his cock, he heard Stiles let out a slight gasp.  
"I'm sorry." he whispered pressing his face into the crook of her neck.  
"Derek." she sighed softly.  
He felt one of her hands reach up around them until it was resting against the back of his head holding him in place at her throat. He took the hand away from her throat slowly - regaining more control - and instead looped it around her waist.  
"I'm sorry." he repeated before he released his hold on her.  
Derek scrambled to his feet and turned away from her going for the window.  
"Derek wait please." Stiles called after him.  
He didn't stop he grabbed the seal of the window ready to use his werewolf speed to get out of the area for the rest of the night. He needed to get away from her, if he didn't he was afraid he was going to hurt his mate. There was no part of him that wanted that.  
Before he could fling himself out the window and off her roof, her arms were around his waist clinging to him. With one hand he reached down and gently began prying her hands off of him.  
"Please don't go." she whispered. "You didn't hurt me. I'm fine."  
"I wanted too." he said through clenched teeth. "Stiles, I came here to turn you and then breed you like a bitch in heat. I still want to do both of those things to you. I can't trust myself."  
"Let me help you."  
"I don't think you can."  
"Let me try." she pleaded "If it doesn't work and you feel yourself slipping then you can go, I won't stop you."  
Derek hesitated long enough for her to start fully yanking him back into her bedroom, he could hear her scolding him as he stumbled back into the room. She told him it wouldn't do for one of the neighbors to see a naked man leaping out her window in the middle of the night. People would talk or they might even call the police to check in on her since it was obvious she was home alone.  
Derek stopped in the middle of the room looking down at Stiles, the cool air in her room making him even more aware that he hadn't covered up. He noticed Stiles' face was flushed and her deep brown eyes would flick down every so often, when he noticed that he couldn't stop the twitch of his cock.  
He couldn't stop the smirk that played across his lips and he looked down at her. The wolf let out a pleased sound as he watched her.  
"Like what you see?" he asked the gravelly sound slipping back into his voice.  
He could feel himself slipping already, he didn't want to slip. He knew what would happen the moment he did.  
Ignoring the question Stiles asked one of her own "Do you trust me?"  
Derek blinked in confusion for a few seconds until she gave a huff of frustration. He saw her raise her brows in a questioning way and he nodded his head slowly.  
"You know I do."  
Stiles grinned up at him and then she was tugging him towards the bed.  
"Great." she cried pushing him towards the bed. "Sit against the head board and wait there, I'll be right back."  
Derek did as she asked and watched as she bound from the room excitedly. Derek listened to her as she moved around the house digging through a closet in the hall before her footsteps sounded like she was making her way out to the garage. He closed his eyes listening as she started to make her way back to him, he could hear her heart pounding eagerly.  
Stiles stepped into the room and flashed him a wide smile as she revealed what she had gone to the garage for.  
"What are the ropes for?" Derek asked frowning.  
Stiles gave Derek a shy smile before she stepped into the room.  
"I thought that maybe we could try a little something." Stiles said softly.  
Derek swallowed running his tongue nervously over his teeth before he gave a quick nod of consent. She stepped towards him looking him over cautiously wondering where she needed to actually put the ropes.  
Derek put his arms up onto the headboard and gave her a warm smile that looked more like he was baring his teeth at her. Derek stayed relaxed as she tied his arms to the headboard and he took a deep breath keeping himself from freaking out over the restraints.

Stiles tied him to the headboard and then she slid onto the bed her eyes studying him carefully. He was as relaxed as she had ever seen him look with his body almost fully wolf. His eyes were closed and his clawed hands were open resting against the headboard.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this, Sourwolf?" she asked cautiously.  
"I trust you and if anything happens I'll be able to get loose so I can get out of here." he assured her. "What did you have planned?"  
Stiles blushed and sat on the edge of the bed slidding herself towards him. Stiles took a deep breath and then she slid forward to where she was almost face to face with him, Derek's red eyes flicked down to her lips.  
Stiles leaned forward and pressed her lips to his mouth, Derek let out a slight growl. Stiles opened her mouth when she felt his teeth slightly nip at her lips and he pressed his tongue against her's tasting her. She heard his deep rumbling growl and it made her feel even better about her choices.  
When they pulled away from each other Stiles stared at him lovingly.  
"I want to suck your dick." Stiles blurted before she could stop herself.  
Derek looked at her his eyes widened in shock as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. He let out the breath he had been holding and he leaned his head against the headboard with a groan.  
"Fuck Stiles. I - I want that so bad." he moaned, desperately. "Please Stiles."  
Stiles' face lit up and she slid away from the headboard down to his hips. Stiles ran her hands over the soft fur she could feel across his chest, letting her hands slowly drag down to his stomach then a little lower. The hair/fur stretched all the way down his body surrounding the base of his cock.  
When she had stretched herself out laying mostly between his legs, her hand slowly reaching out to stroke his cock. She was surprised by how large he felt in her hand and when she stroked him, she got to hear the sexiest growl from Derek she could imagine. It was all animal lust and the deep voice she loved from him. She savored that sound and gave his cock a squeeze.  
Stiles looked up at him and watched as he kept his head laid back on the headboard. His eyes were closed tightly, his hands clenched into fists, - she was worried he might be cutting himself with his claws - and his lips were parted revealing his fangs. She stared at him for a moment just savoring the look of the alpha werewolf in front of her and the pleasure he was taking.  
Carefully Stiles leaned forward taking the tip of his cock in her mouth, she felt his whole body tense as he let out a moan.  
She ran her tongue over the tip tasting him. He tasted a bit salty but like she had imagined that he would taste, there was even a smell that just seemed male overall. She found that the smell made her mouth water.  
Stiles took more of his cock in her mouth sucking lightly and starting to bob her head slowly. With every few bobs of her head sucking on him she would take his cock further into her mouth. She allowed herself to get used to the length of him and the full girth in her mouth. Stiles took him as deep as she could to start out feeling him twitch in the back of her throat.  
"Fuck Stiles." he growled his body practically shuddering.  
Stiles opened her eyes looking up at him and she saw deep red eyes starring back at her, it was clear he was taking all in.  
"You're so good for me." he growled his head laying back against the headboard again.  
With a pleased hum Stiles pushed her head forward taking his hard cock into her throat. At first she was worried about the lack of air but after a few moments she got her breathing in check.  
Stiles gave a hum when Derek lifted his hips slightly thrusting up into her mouth as she took him. Stiles kept bobbing on his cock listening to the dirty words and animal sounds coming from the man. It made her tingle and start to feel hot everywhere, she couldn't get enough of the man.

Derek couldn't help the panting and the snarling he was doing, it all just felt too good. It was so intense with the full moon still out, Stiles warm wet mouth wrapped around him, and the noises she made when she gagged on his cock.  
Derek kept his hand clenched to the headboard his claws digging into the wood as he threw his head back fighting the urge to let out a howl. His wolf was just a mindless howling mess at this point, preening and proud over the fact that it's mate was giving him pleasure. He let out a strangled cry of pleasure as his hips jerked up without him wanting too.  
He felt his cock press towards the back of Stiles' throat and the young woman let out a somewhat choked moan around him. The vibration made him groan and he threw his head back eyes snapping open as he faught back the howl building in his chest.  
"Stiles..." he panted "I - I can't last much longer."  
Stiles gave a hum around his cock and pressed her mouth further against him. It felt like she was trying to swallow him down and he couldn't stop it anymore. Throwing his head back he let out the howl he had been holding back and he could feel himself finishing down her throat. When he finished he felt Stiles start swallowing the warm cum and this made him go boneless against the headboard.  
"Damn Stiles..." he sighed softly. "That was - That was amazing."  
Stiles pulled off of him her mouth making a popping sound as she released him and looking up at him with a smile on her face. He watched her quickly swipe her hand over her mouth cleaning up the little bit around her mouth. She leaned forward towards him untying his wrists and once he was freed from the bed Derek grabbed her by the back of her neck. Their eyes met and Derek was sure his face was softening, losing a bit of the wolfish nature.  
Derek leaned forward pressing his lips gently to her's being careful of the fangs in his mouth. Stiles seemed to melt into the touch with a content sigh. When they broke the kiss he met her eyes and he clenched his teeth as he felt his body shudder, the moon still calling to him.  
"I don't know if-"  
"You can go Sourwolf." she said rolling her eyes. "Still a few hours till morning and you're starting to look wolfy again."  
Derek smiled at her "How'd I get so lucky to find you?"  
"Must be fate." she joked.  
"Must be."


	5. Alphas

Derek launched himself out of the window his body changing to that of the large black wolf, he landed easily and paused only long enough to listen to Stiles lock her windows. He let out a wolfy bark of laughter before turning to run back into the shadows.  
He had to admit he was feeling a bit more in control of himself now and he was surprised by how determined his wolf had been to return to Stiles. He had stories growing up from his parents about what the pull was like for mates, they had told all of there wolf born children. Hearing about it had been one thing but experiencing it had been something different all together.  
The pull he felt to her just made everything feel right. She belonged to him and he was her's.  
As Derek ran he could easily pick up the sounds of his pack in the woods around him doing their own late night hunting. They let out howls of greetings as he made his way further into the woods following the scent trail he had left behind on his way to Stiles.  
He was almost lost in his own thoughts when he caught a scent that brought him up short. He skidded to a halt lifting his muzzle to test the air around him just to be sure what he was smelling. Another Alphas scent was on his territory and with how thick it hung in the air the other male had to be aware it was his territory. This was an intentional grab for his land, for his pack rights.  
Derek let out a growl and strained his ears listening for any sign that the male was still in the area. He could hear the sound of someone trying to slink away behind him, along the path he had just come from.  
It took him a moment but then it occured to Derek that if the rival Alpha was following his scent then there was only one place it would lead him.  
Back to Stiles house, where she was home alone.  
Derek threw back his head letting out his mightiest howl, calling his pack to him. Then he took off running back the way he had come, the rival had a head start and had to know he was coming for him now. It would no doubt pick up it's pace to try escaping.

Stiles had watched Derek leap off of her roof and his change to a full black wolf before he had even hit the ground. She saw him pause as if waiting and with a roll of her eyes she slid her windows closed ensuring that both of the ones in her room were locked. Once that was done she saw him take off into the night.  
Stiles chuckled to herself as she walked back to her bed and dropped ontop of the sheets with a sigh. She was exhausted and was more than ready to get back to sleep.  
She buried her face into the pillows she had on her bed and was falling asleep slowly when she heard her phone start to ring. Stiles groaned and rolled over planning to mute her phone so that she could get back to sleep, when she glanced at the caller ID she frowned. Allison was calling her, she paused looking at the ID.  
Allison rarely called her unless something was wrong, they were mostly friends through their shared association with Scott. Stiles sighed resigning herself to answer the phone, Allison never called this late either way so something bad had to be going on.  
"Hello?" She said around a yawn.  
"Stiles?" Allison said, she sounded like she had been crying.  
"What's wrong?" Stiles asked sitting up. "Are you hurt?"  
There was silence on the line for a moment while she heard the other young woman take a breath. Once she had sucked in a breath it and she released it, it sounded like she had calmed down just a bit.  
"Scott and I broke up."  
Stiles rolled her eyes "You guys break up like every other month, Allison."  
"This time it was different, Scott broke up with me. There's someone else."  
Stiles froze her eyes wide. This was news to her, ever since high school her friend Scott had been crazy over Allison and she hadn't ever seen anyone else turn his head. Stiles got out of bed and started walking for her kitchen downstairs.  
"Did he say there's someone else? I mean how do you know?"  
Allison let out a scoff "You have to be kidding me. He didn't have to come out and say it for me to put it together, I know Scott."  
"Alright well. I don't know what you want me to do -"  
"No I didn't call to get you to fix this.... I called to warn you."  
"Warn me?"  
"I think.... I think Scott is going to try to hurt you."  
"Jesus Christ." Stiles groaned "Why?!"  
"I think you're the other woman."  
Stiles froze at the bottom of the stairs her mind going blank.  
She couldn't believe that. Stiles and Scott had grown up together, they were like siblings more so than just friends. There had never been any kind of romantic attraction between the two, even in younger years. They had never had any kind of issue with the other dating or any sign that there was more between the two on either side of them.  
"Allison, that's crazy." Stiles said slowly.  
"I don't mean that you're actively the other woman - I heard about you and Derek- but for whatever reason he's becoming obsessed." Allison said quickly. "I just think you're in danger and I'm sure Scott is going to try something so please just.... be careful."  
"I'll be careful but I don't know if that will really be-" Stiles began.  
She was cut off by the sound of glass shattering upstairs. Stiles looked up at the floor above her as she heard the heavy sounds of footsteps moving towards the stairs.  
"Allison I'm gonna have to call you back." She hissed hanging up.  
Stiles moved slowly towards the front door her eyes locked to the top of the stairs. Her eyes were locked to the top so when the slighter figure of a young male werewolf stepped up to the top. Stiles' mouth went dry as their eyes met and their was recognition between the two. Scott's eyes were locked to her's and they weren't the yellowed eyes of a beta. They were the red eyes of an Alpha.  
Stiles backed away from him her hand reaching behind her for the door knob to the front door. Scott's lips curled back flashing his fangs as he let out a vicious growl, his body crouching low tensing. She whirled around on her heels as Scott leapt from the top of the stairs, she flung the door open sprinting into the yard.  
There was a roar from Scott as she kept running, she knew that he would be able to catch her on foot over a great distance. Scott was a werewolf there would be no outrunning him and she could hear him behind her gaining already.  
Stiles let out a shriek of fear as something heavy hit the back of her legs, knocking her down to the ground in one of the neighbors yard. She tried dragging herself away from him, kicking her bare feet out at Scott trying to hit something solid enough so she could get away. Clawed hands latched around her ankles and there was a vicious jerk yanking her across the ground.  
She could feel his claws cutting into her skin and she could feel warm blood starting to flow.  
"Scott stop, you have to stop. It's me, it's Stiles." she yelped feeling tears pricking at her eyes.  
There was a roar over her and Scott leaned down with a snarl pinning her in place, she could see out of the corner of her eyes his fangs bared. Scott reared back with a snarl and Stiles just knew that the young man must have had his claws pulled back for a final attack.  
There was a snarl from the other side of the street and the grip on Stiles weakened to the point to where she could turn her head to see what was happening. Stiles saw the mostly wolfish form of Derek stalking towards them his lips pulled back to reveal his long sharp fangs. Flanking him were the half wolf/ half human forms of Lydia and Jackson, both following him forward.  
"Derek." she said softly.  
Derek's red eyes flicked down to her and he let out a deep snarl moving quickly towards Scott. Stiles felt Scott pull away from her and she started scrambling away from him. She could hear him let out a snarl but he didn't try to catch her. Derek rushed forward and put his body over her's in a defensive stance.  
Stiles found herself relaxing just feeling the warm fur coat of Derek above her, protecting her. She took a deep breath relaxing a bit, she was safe. Derek was here.  
Then Jackson and Lydia were there reaching for her pulling her away from the other two wolves.  
"Wait what about-" Stiles protested.  
"Derek said to get you out of here." Jackson growled pulling her into his arms.  
Stiles reached put her arms around his neck as he lifted her and turned back the way they had come. She looked over his shoulder as they ran from the area to see Derek and Scott charge at one another. She didn't get to see much more of the fight and she felt her chest tighten in panic.  
She didn't want her boyfriend or her best friend to hurt one another.

Jackson and Lydia took Stiles back to the loft which was where she figured they had been ordered to take her. Once there she was able to clean and wrap the claw marks on her ankles carefully so that they would heal.  
She knew from experience that the claw marks wouldn't turn her only a bite could do that. She was relieved that she didn't have to worry about suddenly going all wolfy at the next full moon. As she sat thinking about how close she might have been to not only being turned but being killed she wondered if that wasn't such a bad idea.  
She had been offered the bite once before by Peter Hale when he had been a little crazy as an Alpha and she had refused the offer. He had told her then that she really wanted it but was lying to herself despite what she might think. She had had plenty of time to think over what he had said in recent years, there had been alot of chances for to get the bite in some form.  
Stiles was just a weak human now in need of saving or protecting everytime something came up. Maybe it would be better all around if she just finally got it over with. Accepted the bite the next time Derek's wolf offered it to her and then go from there, she had helped train the wolves they had now being one couldn't be that hard. Right?  
Stiles had a lot of time to sit and think everything over while she was waiting for Derek. She had no doubt in her mind between the two Derek was the superior wolf, the better Alpha, and very capable of taking care of himself. There was no way he could lose to Scott. Which left her best friend in a bad spot.  
Stiles hoped he had the good sense to just beat a hasty retreat before Derek ripped him apart.  
While waiting for Derek to get back Stiles called her father to let him know if was probably safer not to go home until after sunrise. He had asked for details on what had happened but Stiles admitted she wasn't so sure herself.  
She also had to call Allison back and explain what had happened. The girl was near tears when they hung up, sure that if Scott had been in his right mind he never would have tried to hurt Stiles. Allison apologized for not getting in touch with her sooner with her worries and Stiles spent a good ten minutes calming her down.  
It was morning when Derek finally showed back up.

Derek was exhausted. Exhausted, pissed beyond belief, hungry, and desperate for a blistering hot shower.  
It had been hard enough to see that it was Scott attacking Stiles - a member of his pack after his mate - but it had been even harder to keep himself from killing him. The fight had been bloody and though both of them had no doubt already healed from the wounds he knew that they were both wiped out. No he hadn't killed Scott, even though every fiber of his being wanted him too.  
Derek knew what it would do to Stiles. Even if Scott had attacked her he was still her best friend and she would believe whatever it was they could work through it. He had seen her like that many times before. Stiles was a good friend and he knew that Scott didn't really deserve her. But Derek refused to be the one to make them stop being friends.  
When Derek pushed open the door to his loft he could pick out three heartbeats inside. The two regular steady beats that marked Lydia and Jackson as still being on guard in his home. Then the third, one that was beating faster than the other even when at rest, he'd know it anywhere.  
When he stepped into the doorway all three of his pack got to their feet, the wolves letting out defensive growls. His eyes found Stiles easily.  
"Derek!" she yelled rushing for him.  
Derek braced himself as Stiles threw herself into his waiting arms, he wrapped her in a warm hug and then buried his face into the crook of her neck. He felt her shiver at the breath he blew against her neck and he tightened his grip on her.  
"Derek what happened?" she demanded starting to untangle herself. "You're not hurt are you? And what happened to Scott? You didn't kill him did you?"  
Derek sighed "I'm fine, really. Scott ran from the fight and no I don't think his wounds will kill him. It will keep him from nosing around for a little while I hope."  
"But why was-" she began.  
"Look, I think I know what's going on with Scott but right now I'm starving. Plus I need sleep."  
"How about we meet back here tonight then?" Lydia piped up from her place on the couch.  
"That would be good."  
"Do you want us to take Stiles home or..." Jackson asked hesitantly.  
"No. She stays here."  
Derek saw Stiles turn wide eyes to him and he gave her a weak smile. She didn't protest though so he was sure that was a good sign, he knew how much Stiles hated taking orders.  
Jackson and Lydia both excused themselves to head home, they told Derek to call them if anything happened while they were gone. He assured them if Scott turned back up he'd call them.  
With the other two gone Derek turned his full attention to Stiles, who hadn't left his side since he had gotten home. He reached up gently running his fingers through her brown hair his eyes locked to her. He was already starting to feel a little bit more like his old self now that the full moon had passed and Stiles was there.  
"Are you really okay?" Stiles asked frowning her eyes narrowed.  
Derek smiled "Yeah, just tired and hungry."  
"There's some stuff in the fridge I'll get you something. Go sit down before you fall down."  
"Are you okay?"  
Stiles just shrugged her shoulders and he could hear her heart speed up just slightly, Derek frowned.  
"I know when you're lying to me Stiles."  
"It's nothing serious."  
"Did Scott hurt you?" he asked softly.  
Stiles took a deep breath then turned to face Derek with a frown. She pulled the hem of her pajama pants up to show him the bandages she had put over the wounds. When he saw them Derek knew his eyes had gone red, his instincts called for him to go hunt down the one responsible for hurting his mate.  
"It's just some scratches nothing that will turn me." she said shrugging her shoulders.  
"Do you think that's what I'm worried about? You turning?" he growled.  
Stiles frowned putting her hands on her hips her eyes narrowed at him.  
Derek closed his eyes taking a deep breath to get his temper in check "I'm sorry I didn't mean-"  
"I want to be turned Derek." Stiles blurted at the same time.


	6. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting a chapter today because I'm not as sure I'll be able to update this coming weekend with Thanksgiving coming up. It's a bit of a shorter chapter this time around.

Stiles watched Derek as he blinked a few times his eyes locked on her, head tilted to the side as he studied her. She could see from the way his eyes flicked over her that he was trying to process everything she had just said. After a moment he straightened up and gave her a somewhat nervous smile.  
"You want me to turn you?" he asked softly.  
Stiles took a deep breath then nodded her head "But I have two conditions."  
Derek frowned slightly "What are they?"  
"The first one is I don't want to be turned too close to the full moon, I want time to gain a little control."  
"The full moon was last night so sometime in the next week or two would be a good time." Derek said nodding slowly.  
"Yeah that's what I thought too."  
"What's the second one?"  
Stiles looked away from him blushing deeply, she looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. Derek stepped towards her and he reached out running his hands slowly over her arms.  
"Stiles?" he asked softly.  
"I want to still be human the first time that we, uh..." she began blushing even pinker.  
"The first time I make love to you?" he asked his voice going husky as he pulled her into his arms.  
Stiles nodded her head wordlessly.  
Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles against his chest gently, she couldn't resist snuggling into him with a content sigh. She felt his arms encircle her with his face pressing down into her hair inhaling her scent. Stiles could feel herself starting to relax and she was already starting to feel the effects of the nights activities, she looked up at Derek who was starring at her with a warm smile.  
"What?" she asked blushing.  
"Let's get something to eat, shower, and then get some sleep." Derek said "We've got a lot of things to make plans for."  
"Yeah I guess we do." Stiles said chuckling.

After sharing a hot shower where they mostly leaned against each other in silent exhaustion the two dried off and stumbled to the queen sized bed.  
Derek pulled a few clothes out of his dresser glancing at the bed where Stiles was already pulling back the blankets still wrapped in a towel. With a smile he tossed her one of his shirts to pull on while they were sleeping, she dropped the towel and started pulling on the shir facing away from him.  
Even with the full moon over for the time being Derek could hear the wolf's pleased growl as he looked over his shoulder at Stiles. The curve of her long legs, the swell of her ass with his shirt over it, and those hips just perfect for holding onto to gain leverage. The wolf's voice was weak in his mind at the moment but it didn't stop the all too impure human thoughts he was having over her.  
When Derek looked away he gave his body a light shake looking at a spot on the wall while he tried to order his thoughts. Even with how tired he was he knew he was already starting to get an erection from just looking at her, he felt like a horny teenager again.  
"You okay big guy?"  
Derek turned to see Stiles starring at him with her brows raised in question. Her eyes flicked over him quickly and he saw her cheeks start to go pink her eyes averting from him. He swallowed knowing his own face must be turning bright red now as well.  
"Sorry it's uh not really -" Derek began.  
"No, no it's fine." she said smirking. "That is actually a pretty awesome confidence boost."  
Derek let out a scoff "Like you need one of those."  
He looked at her to see her eyes had widened slightly as she stared at him quietly. He frowned slightly and tilted his head.  
"Oh come on, your hot Stiles you don't need me to prove that." he said frowning. "Half of the guys in your school wanted to fuck you at least once."  
Stiles' opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head.  
"No, I'm right about this one. Werewolf senses remember, I swear everywhere you went all I could smell was hormones." Derek practically growled the last part.  
Stiles smirked at him as he looked away from her.  
"Were you jealous Sourwolf?" she asked chuckling.  
Derek sighed rolling his eyes "I didn't need to be, you smelled like me all the time anyway. Even if they couldn't figure out why all of those teenagers could tell being around you was dangerous."  
"Huh." Stiles said frowning. "I always thought it was because I was the Sheriff's daughter."  
"That probably helped."  
Derek finally started approaching Stiles hoping that he had himself under a little bit more control, his erection mostly gone down now. When he was standing infront of her he reached out putting his hands on her hips giving a pleased hum, she looked very good in his shirt. He sighed letting his eyes close as she ran her hands over his chest slowly her fingers running through the dark hair he had on his chest.  
"If I wasn't so tired..." he whispered.  
"I come on Sourwolf let's get you to bed."  
"Those were my thoughts exactly."  
"To sleep, Derek. Get you to bed so you can sleep."  
"That seems less fun."  
Stiles snorted and gave him a slight push towards the bed "Just get in there."  
"Yes ma'am." he laughed slipping under the covers.  
When he laid in the bed he couldn't believe how heavy he suddenly felt, he was sure the only thing he'd be able to do was get some sleep for the next few hours. He couldn't even get his eyes opened to watch Stiles climb into the bed with him, he just let out a content sigh as she pressed against his side. He felt her lay her head on his shoulder and one of her arms drape over his torso stroking over the dark hair growing there slowly.  
It was almost like she was petting him which he didn't actually find offensive like he thought he would, it was comforting. It helped him drift off to sleep within a few seconds of laying down.

When Stiles awoke the room was mostly dark with very little light shining through the curtains on the windows, she was sure it was the late afternoon now. Stiles rolled over slowly reaching out to try to pull herself closer to Derek, all she found was a lot of empty space on the bed beside her. She made a noise in the back of her throat that was a mix of frustration and mild concern.  
It wasn't a full minute later when the bedroom door opened and Derek was standing in the doorway.  
"Hey." he said softly. "You ready to get up?"  
Stiles groaned rolling onto her back "I'm surprised you're up Sourwolf."  
"If I had stayed in bed much longer I don't know how long I could have been behaved." he said giving her a wolfish grin. "Waking up in bed next to a beautiful woman is just too tempting for me."  
Stiles felt herself blushing and she looked away knowing she was doing a rather goofy grin.  
"If you're still tired Stiles you can stay here and get some more sleep. I can wake you when everyone gets here." he said gently.  
Stiles noticed Derek's head tilt slightly with his eyes narrowing slightly. She sat up in bed frowning as she watched him carefully.  
"Der' what is it?"  
"Someone just pulled up to the building outside." he growled. "Their angry and not alone."  
Stiles was out of bed in seconds moving to the dresser to borrow anything she might could fit out of his wardrobe. She looked up to the door to see that Derek had already disappeared out of the room and she quickly got dressed to follow him.  
When she stepped out into the rest of the loft she saw him heading for the front door and she fell into step beside him.  
"You might want to stay inside just till I'm sure what's going to happen." he said looking down at her.  
"No chance big guy. Where you go I go."  
He sighed "I figured you'd say that."  
The two made their way down to the street where there were two cars pulled up alongside the curb, one of them the sheriff's car and the other was the McCall family's car. Scott's mother was already out of the car moving towards the two her face set in a hard cold expression. Stiles had seen Scott's mother angry a few times before but she had never seen the woman look like this.  
"Where is he?" she demanded. "Where is my son?"  
"Mrs. McCall, if you give me a -" Derek began.  
"No, I don't want to hear any excuses." She snapped pointing at at him. "Scott didn't come home last night and I haven't been able to get in contact with him. Where is he?"  
"I don't know where Scott is right now but last night he attacked Stiles." Derek said frowning. "He could have killed her."  
The woman's mouth opened in shock and her eyes flicked over to Stiles.  
"He's telling the truth." Stiles admitted softly. "Scott broke into the house and I had to try to run away from him."  
Mrs. McCall looked horrified at the realization that her son had almost killed his best friend, she took a step back putting her hand over her mouth. Stepping up behind her the Sheriff reached out taking her arm to steady her against the shock of the announcement.  
"What are you planning to do?" she asked looking at the group. "You're not going to ..... you can't kill him!"  
"We're not going to kill him." Derek said aghast. "We're going to try to find a way to help him, stay for our pack meeting tonight so you can understand what's going on."  
Mrs. McCall nodded her head "Thank you."  
Derek put his hand on Stiles' arm and then turned to gesture for the older woman to follow him into the loft. He gave the two a little privacy so that they were could talk.  
"You okay?" the Sheriff asked once the other two were inside.  
"Yeah, Dad I'm fine." she said with a smile. "Sorry about not hanging around to get the house cleaned up?"  
"It was probably better that you didn't stick around." the Sheriff sighed "He trashed your room, bed was pretty much shredded and some of your clothes."  
The Sheriff held up a duffle bag and she gave him a curious look.  
"It's the clothes I was able to find that were in one piece." he said softly.  
Stiles frowned slightly "Thanks Dad, why did you bring them out here?"  
Her father gave a slight smile "I figured that you and Derek hadn't had time to talk about this yet. We both agree that it would probably be safer for you to stay here for awhile just in case Scott comes back to the house."  
"Oh well that does make sense though."  
Stiles took the offered bag and they turned back towards the loft.  
"Has anyone seen any sign of Scott at all?" she asked softly.  
"No." he sighed rubbing his neck then he looked at her. "There have been a few other missing people reported."  
"You think it's connected don't you?"  
"I'm worried about that yeah."


	7. The Meeting

By the time everyone arrived for the meeting it consisted of Derek, Stiles, the Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, Jackson, Allison, Lydia, and Mr. Argent. To start the meeting off they asked how many people had gone missing that they thought would be connected to Scott being missing.  
The sheriff informed everyone that four of the boys that had been on Scott's lacrosse team in high school had gone missing with no sign of foul play yet. They were sure that the four were connected to Scott being missing. Derek told everyone that he was worried with Scott starting to act like an alpha that he was trying to build his own pack to combat the already exsisting pack.  
Mrs. McCall asked Derek why Scott would suddenly turn against the his people like that.  
"Scott can't help it right now," Derek sighed "He's moving into adult hood and a lot of the younger males not born into being a werewolf go through different kind of phases. Some of them become power hungry like Scott right now."  
"But why has he been so obsessed with Stiles? Why would he attack her?" Allison asked frowning.  
"The best way to get rid of an alpha male is to go after his mate. The best way to do that would be to either steal away the alpha female or to kill her."  
"But Stiles isn't a werewolf." the Sheriff said frowning. "I get that the two of you are together but wouldn't she have to be one of you to be the alpha?"  
Derek glanced over at Stiles and sighed "To be honest Stiles has already been acting in a female alpha capacity since Scott was first turned. She just hasn't been officially my mate or a wolf."  
"She has been like a den mother." Jackson muttered.  
There was a few hums of agreement from the others that she had gone to school with and Stiles stuck her tongue out at them.  
"I've been the only thing keeping you people alive show some respect." she muttered.  
Derek put his arms around her putting his head on her shoulder as he smirked "Of course you have baby."  
Stiles gave a pleased hum as he tightened his grip on her.  
"You've been with women before," Mr. Argent said frowning. "What's the difference between say my sister Kate being your mate and Stiles?"  
"Stiles is my true mate." Derek said firmly. "The others were more distractions until I could find my real mate. Stiles in the only one that qualifies to be the pack leader at my side."  
"But Allison..." Lydia said gesturing to the Scott's recently ex - girlfriend.  
"I would have thought Allison would be Scott's first choice for mate but he may have been leaning more towards bloodlust then actual lust." Derek said with a sigh.  
"Isn't that a good thing?" Allison asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well if Scott was leaning more towards lust then wouldn't he have tried to rape Stiles last night instead of trying to hunt her down?"  
Stiles stiffened in Derek's arms and he gently rubbed his face into the crook of her neck.  
"I wouldn't have let that happen." he assured her softly. "I don't think that he would have been that stupid, he'd need his own pack to be confident enough to do something so blatantly against his old pack."  
"What about all of these missing boys? Is that him building a pack?"  
"That's what I'm expecting." Derek sighed looking down at the table. "Which means we need to be careful, he could start trying to change more of the people he went to school with."  
The group exchanged looks around the table.  
"Is there no way for you to get him under control?" Mr. Argent asked frowning.  
"If we knew where he was then yeah I could." Derek sighed "We'll have to try tracking him and his pack."  
"Let's hope you find him before we have to get involved."  
The two Argents looked at each other with grim looks on their faces. If they didn't get everything under control then there was a good chance that the family of hunters would have to go after him on their own. They wouldn't be so willing to spare an alpha that had gone rogue.  
Stiles shuddered against Derek as she thought about what could happen to Scott if they didn't get him back the way he was supposed to be. She also worried about what would happen if they failed to stop him from getting his pack to a larger size then their own pack, he could easily over take them.  
Stiles sighed it could be very dangerous before long, she was glad she had asked Derek to turn her.  
Stiles glanced over at her father and frowned slightly, she should mention to the rest of the pack that she planned to turn. She didn't want to speak of her plans to turn in front of her father, she knew he didn't really want her to become a werewolf. He was already worried about what the rest of the pack could be capable of especailly with Scott going rogue all of a sudden.  
She knew he'd be worried about her becoming somebody she wasn't really. He still had hopes that she'd be going to college and getting out of the town. She was certain that he would want to push her to leave now that Scott was putting them under threat.  
Stiles sighed averting her eyes to the top of the desk wishing that she knew where to even begin helping out. Derek's arms tightened around her and he pressed his lips to her cheek.  
"So is that the plan for tonight?" Jackson asked. "Just go out in the woods and start looking for them?"  
"There are only three of us right now, I need to get in touch with some people." Derek said with a sigh.  
"Help from an outside pack?" the Sheriff asked frowning.  
"Can you control another pack like that?" Mr. Argent asked.  
"If they are invited to my territory then they will have to abide by my rules." Derek assured them.  
"With just the three of us here right now we're not going to be able to cover a lot of ground, it would be too dangerous to split up." Derek admitted with a sigh.  
"We can help cover some ground." Mr. Argent said nodding his head. "We can do this in a grid style. Allison and I will check one square while you three check another."  
The group made a few noises of agreement.  
"I have to get to work." The sheriff said "I'll keep an eye on what's going on in town and let you all know as everything goes."  
"Stiles you should stay here and cover going over the map." Derek said softly.  
"But I might be able to help-"  
"You can help from here and I'd feel better out there knowing you were safe."  
"Why can you risk your life to help but I can't?" Stiles asked pulling away so she could turn to face him.  
"Because I can't lose you!" Derek yelled.  
Everyone in the room fell silent.  
Stiles face softened and she sighed "Alright. I'll wait here but we're -uh, going to have to talk about this later okay?"  
"Later." Derek agreed.

Everyone had already gotten their grids of where they could start looking and the sheriff had already left for work when Derek finally walked back to the bedroom. Stiles had disappeared to locate his map of the city and surrounding woodlands which had been kept somewhere in his room.  
He had known as soon as she had left the gathering she wasn't all together happy with the plan for her to stay behind while everyone else went looking for Scott. She didn't want to be left out of the search and he knew she was worried that something would happen to the pack while they were gone. She'd have no way of knowing wat was going on until the called in to report back to her.  
Derek knew she hated being left in the dark but he wouldn't compromise on this. She couldn't protect herself like everyone else in the pack could not until she was turned.  
When he entered the room she was just pulling the maps out of the closet and turning back to go to the main room. She froze in place and stared at him, she had mixed feelings playing over her face. He could easily read the worry on her face, the irritation, and her concern. He had always been able to read Stiles emotions when they were doing something like this.  
"We'll be careful out there." Derek assured her.  
"I could be a big help out there." Stiles muttered "You could use me for bait or-"  
"No, I refuse to use you for bait." Derek said firmly.  
Stiles sighed looking away from her.  
Derek walked over to her putting his hands on her arms holding her in place when she started to pull away. He put one hand under her chin tilting her head to where she was looking into his eyes. Derek gave her a gentle loving smile as he stared back at her.  
"I don't want you out there with me tonight, when I turn you we'll go on hunts together. Right now I'll work better if I don't have to worry about my human mate getting hurt." Derek said softly.  
Derek leaned his forehead against her's closing his eyes inhaling her scent to comfort himself.  
"Just promise me you'll be careful." Stiles said softly. "You come back hurt and I'm going to kill you, Sourwolf."  
Derek chuckled slightly and he nodded his head.  
"I'll make sure we all make it back safely." he said gently. "Just stay here in the loft until I get back."  
Stiles nodded her head and put her hand on his face gently. Leaning up on tiptoes she pressed her lips to his and Derek carefully put his arms around her lifting her to where she didn't have to strain to reach him. The kiss had started gentle and as Derek held her he felt her lips starting to get a bit rougher against his. He opened his mouth when she licked against his lips and he let her run her tongue against his mouth hungrily.  
Derek growled in his chest and slowly he pulled away from the kiss.  
"You keep that up and I won't be able to leave Stiles." he said softly. "I'll have to take you to bed."  
Stiles blushed and gave a slight giggle at the thought. With a sigh she pushed against his chest slightly getting him to put her back on her feet. With a sigh she gave him a slight push back towards the door and followed him out of the bedroom.  
"Go. We'll talk about that later." she said waggling her eyes at him.  
Derek gave a slight growl at her and then there was a cough behind them at the door. Derek turned his head to look over at the door where Jackson was standing keeping his eyes averted from the pair.  
"I was sent to get you so we could go."  
"I'm coming." Derek said.  
"You will be later." Stiles said under her breath.  
Jackson's face turned bright red and Derek gave her a look over his shoulder with an amused smile.  
"Be good while I'm gone." he sighed.  
Stiles stuck her tongue out at him as he started to walk away from her.

The search party had gathered together earlier in the evening and had been gone most of the night looking for Scott. It was a little after midnight, they had called back a few times giving her updates and she would give them the next grid for them to look through.  
The two hunters hadn't been able to really find a trail for the rogue wolf yet but the pack had started to catch scents of tresspassers on their land. More than just Scott's scent had been found. At first Stiles wondered if the people Derek had called had arrived yet but he said they would come straight to the loft when they did.  
Stiles had just made notes of where they caught the scents using pins trying to pinpoint either where the wolves were going or where they had come from. She was starting to see a little bit of a pattern with the scents that the pack had reported back. She was concerned since the pack couldn't find the trails because they were being covered by the other wolves.  
Stiles was sitting by the desk studying the map for what felt like the hundredth time when there was the sound of someone knocking on the door. She looked up and frowned slightly, who was here?  
Stiles got to her feet and moved to the door, moving as quitely as she could. If the person at the door was a werewolf they would hear her regardless of how quiet she was. When she got to the door she got on her tiptoes to peek through the hole to see who was standing outside the door. When she peeked through the hole she saw the figure was facing down the hall as if listening to someone speaking that she couldn't hear.  
When they turned their face towards the door she immediately recognized Danny. He had been one of the lacrosse team members in high school and he had been a very good player, she had heard he had even been offered a scholarship.  
Danny had always been a nice guy.  
Stiles didn't take the chain off the door but she opened it as far as the chain would allow so she could talk to him.  
"Hey Danny." Stiles said frowning. "What are you doing here?"  
Danny looked at her with a slight frown "Hey Stiles.... I was looking for you."  
"How'd you know I was here?" Stiles questioned.  
Danny didn't answer just lifted his eyes to focus more on the door as if he was listening for anyone else that might be in the loft.  
"Are you here by yourself?" he asked instead.  
Stiles felt a chill run down her spine at the question and her mouth went dry as she looked at him. She swallowed a few times before she could answer.  
"Derek will be back any minute." she said firmly.  
Danny stared at her for a few seconds then smiled slightly "I've scared you. I'm sorry that wasn't what I wanted to do and I really don't want to talk to Derek."  
"What do you want Danny?"  
His face twisted looking a bit pained "I want help."  
"Help with what?"  
"I - I can't say. I'm not allowed to, I've been ordered not to say."  
Stiles sucked in a breath then nodded.  
"Scott got to you."  
Danny kept quiet but she could tell by the look in his eyes that she was right. He had to be part of Scott's pack which meant that he might not be here alone. She tensed again at the thought and began to fish her cellphone out of her back pocket.  
Without warning Danny reached through the narrow opening grabbing her by the collaw of her shirt holding her in place.  
"Danny you don't have to do this!" she yelped.  
Danny used his other hand to grab the chain pulling against the chain popping it off of the wall. Then he was crowding into the room with her holding her firmly in place with one hand while his other hand grabbed for her phone.  
Stiles let out a wordless cry of fear that she just couldn't help as she realized how dangerous her friends were really becoming.  
"Stop, stop screaming." Danny snapped flashing his yellowed eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you, calm down."  
Stiles froze feeling her heart pounding hard against her chest to a point where it was painful. She stared into the yellow eyes and took a few steadying breaths to get herself under control as she looked at the young man.  
Danny leaned forward slowly "I can't tell you where Scott is and I can't tell you anything because I've been ordered not too. But I can help I think."  
Danny grabbed Stiles chin in his hand and tilted her head to the side burying his face into her throat. Stiles tensed but the bite didn't come like she half expected it too. Instead he began to nuzzle against her and pressing himself against her as if he was hugging her.  
Stiles realized he was passing his own scent to her, they would be able to track him back to his pack's den with his scent. Stiles slowly wrapped her arms around him and she was surprised by how he relaxed as if he had been expecting a fight. She let him nuzzle his face on both sides of her neck and hold her trying to keep more of his scent against her.  
When he pulled away from her he gave her a quick sniff before he nodded his head.  
"That should work." he said softly. "You'll need to get someone that will be able to track here soon though."  
Danny started for the door and Stiles quickly moved towards him.  
"Danny wait. Isn't there something I could do to help you besides just this?"  
Danny looked back at her and frowned "I have to go, Scott will be waiting."  
Stiles stiffened and gave him a nod "If you're in danger of getting hurt then don't go."  
Danny looked around the loft "I don't trust Derek anymore than I do Scott and there are no other alphas."  
With that Danny turned back to the door leaving.  
Taking a shaky breath Stiles picked her phone up off the floor where it had been discarded and she hit the speed dial for Derek. She needed him to get back here ASAP so he and the pack could get the scent they would need to search for.


	8. Mated Pair

Derek and the two members of his pack had tried to follow another scent trail which had ended with them just standing in a small clearing. The wolves responsible for the scent trail had covered there trail as soon as they had reached the clearing.  
With a frustrated sigh he turned to look around the area searching for any kind of sign of where they had gone from there. He was still glancing around the clearing when his phone rang, he pulled the phone out answering it easily.  
"Stiles what is it?" he asked only mildly concerned.  
"One of Scott's pack was here, it was Danny." she said softly. "I need you to come back here he's given us a leg up on his pack."  
"Are you hurt?" he demanded.  
"No, I was a little freaked but I'm not hurt." she reassured him.  
"We're on our way. Keep the door locked until we get there alright?"  
"Of course. Just hurry I'm starting to get that skin crawling feeling that I'm being watched you know?"  
"We'll be there soon."  
Derek hung up and turned his eyes to the rest of the pack who had been able to hear both sides of the conversation. Both Lydia and Jackson had looks of fury on their faces, Danny was one of the few people in town trusted with the secret they were wolves. He had also been clear many times that he had never wanted to take the bite for himself because he wanted a normal human life.  
Derek knew that he'd have to hold Scott accountable for a lot when the time came to stop him. If things kept going the way they were his end might just match Derek's own uncle Peter.  
When they got back to the loft Derek was still sprinting, he took the stairs almost three at a time and he could smell the other wolf on the stairs. When he got to the door he grabbed the knob twisting it only to have it stop because it was locked. He pounded on the door with a growl a little more upset by the scent hanging in the air around him, he couldn't stand it.  
"Stiles!" he yelled banging on the door.  
There was the sound of the door lock clicking open and then the door was swinging open. Stiles peeked around the door at him and then she stepped back letting the door swing all the way open. When Derek stepped into the room he noticed that the lock on the door had been ripped from the wall and that the chain was just hanging. He felt his lips curl up in a snarl.  
"Derek I'm fine." Stiles said stepping forward quickly. "Danny wasn't coming here to hurt me. He was warning me and-"  
Stiles broke off as Derek stepped over to her putting his nose to her throat, he could smell the other male all over his mate. Derek snarled and pulled her tightly against him inhaling the scent deeply, he hated it. He hated any other scent on her but his own.  
"Easy Sourwolf." she yelped giving him a slight push away. "Lydia and Jackson need to smell too."  
"What?" he demanded.  
"Danny left his scent on me so you could track him back to Scott."  
"Or so they could lay a trap for us." Lydia said frowning.  
Lydia stepped forward putting her nose delicately to the other girl's throat taking a few sniffs. She wrinkled her nose as if she had smelled something she didn't like but she gave a slight nod.  
Jackson stepped forward and gave a few quick sniffs at Stiles without actually touching her. He avoided getting as close as Lydia or Derek had, sensing the tension in Derek as the man watched them. When he had the scent well enough to know he would find it again he backed away from her with a slight nod. He tilted his head in submission towards the alpha.  
"When will the other pack members be here, the ones you invited from out of town?" Lydia asked softly.  
"Tomorrow." Derek sighed. "I think we should wait for them to get here before we try tracking Danny back to Scott."  
"What about the trail will it still be good?" Stiles asked frowning.  
"We'll be able to find it well enough." Derek assured her nodding his head. "You two can head on home for the night and get some rest."  
"I have to work the afternoon shift so I'll be late getting here." Jackson said with a sigh.  
"Alright we'll see you when you get here." Derek said nodding.  
Lydia and Jackson nodded to the two as they left the loft heading home for the night.  
As soon as they were gone Derek turned back to Stiles pulling her against his chest burying his face into her thick hair. He nuzzled gently at her and he could tell that there was nothing that he could do to get the scent off of her, which made him growl.  
Reaching down he grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along behind him towards the room they were sharing.  
"Where are we going?" Stiles asked frowning slightly.  
"To get a shower and get his smell off of you." Derek said firmly.  
Stiles started laughing but she followed along behind him, he felt her hand on his back suddenly. Derek turned his head to look back at the young woman, she gave him a warm smile.  
"Are you going to join me in the shower big bad?" she asked waggling her eyebrows at him.  
Derek gave her a crooked smile and he could feel a slight blush on his cheeks "Yeah someone has to make sure we get it all off of you."  
Stiles rolled her eyes at him.  
Derek started the hot water in the shower and he heard Stiles behind him starting to take off her clothes, he could hear them hitting the floor behind him. He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile, Stiles was standing shyly in the middle of the room covering as much of her body as she could with her hands. Derek stood straight up swallowing slightly as he looked her over.  
Derek stepped over to her slowly and pulled her hands away from where she was covering herself.  
"You're beautiful." Derek said softly. "I've always thought so."  
Stiles blushed her eyes darting away as she gave him a warm smile "I've always thought you were pretty good looking too."  
Derek smiled at her gently and then he turned to start taking off his clothes. When he was just as naked as she was he glanced over at her and offered his hand to her. She took it her hand feeling very soft and warm in his own which made him smile.  
Once the two were under the hot water Derek pulled Stiles' back against his chest and he pressed his cheek against her's. He stayed like that with his eyes closed enjoying feeling her body pressed against his.  
"I love you." he sighed.  
He heard her heart start to speed up and she looked up at him with a smile "I love you too."  
Stiles turned in his arms reaching her arms up around his neck to hold him tightly to her and she gave him a slight tug leaning up towards him. Derek leaned down pressing his lips to her's and slowly he began moving his mouth against her's. Stiles gave a hum her hands slidding up his back to hold him to her tightly.  
Without the full moon pulling at him and his wolf's voice getting the better of him, Derek was able to keep himself in check from hurting her. He felt relaxed and calm in her arms though he still felt his cock starting to twitch.  
When they pulled away from each other he opened his mouth to apologize but she shook her head slowly.  
"Tonight?" she asked softly.  
Derek's eyes widened and he tilted his head "Tonight?"  
Stiles nodded her head.  
"Are you sure? I mean I want to but if you aren't comfortable I won't -" he began.  
"Yeah, I'm sure."  
Derek's eyes flashed red briefly as he smirked at her and then he pulled her closer to his chest again. Stiles chuckled slightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist giving him a flirty smile, he sighed content with his life.  
Derek took his time washing both of them off his hands massaging Stiles scalp with shampoo before he began washing the rest of her body. When he began cleaning her he noted the pleased look in her eyes and the way she relaxed in his arms. When he had finished washing her off he made quick work of cleaning himself before he shut off the water.  
He didn't want to seem like he was in a rush to get her to bed but as he watched her he couldn't deny he was eager for things to begin. When they had dried off enough to head towards the bedroom it occured to Derek that he hadn't asked an important question that was starting to creep up on his mind.  
If she wanted to lose her virginity to him tonight did she also want him to being the process of turning her into a werewolf?  
Derek slowly walked over to her where she had been running the towel through her hair to dry it. Carefully he wrapped his arms around her waist pressing his face into her neck inhaling her freshly cleaned scent. He enjoyed that so much more then trying to get through the smell of another male on her, it put him more at ease as he nuzzled her.  
"Stiles." he began softly.  
"Yeah?" she hummed.  
"Are you wanting me to give you the bite tonight?" he asked cautiously.  
Stiles tilted her head and he could see the thoughtful look on her face in the mirror. Finaly she met his eyes in the glass and gave him a slight smile.  
"I think that be best. We need all the numbers we can get don't we?"  
"I don't want that to be the only reason you're making this choice." Derek protested.  
"You know it's not the only reason." she said giving him a smile.  
Derek pressed his mouth gently to the pulse pounding in her throat and as he pressed gentle kisses to the spot he felt her leaning back into him. After a few of the gentle kisses Derek opened his mouth running his tongue over the spot tasting her freshly washed skin, his hands slowly began to wander over her naked body.  
One hand moved up to cup Stiles' breast massaging the skin gently and his finger tips playing slowly over the nipple.  
When Stiles let out a soft moan Derek smiled against the curve of her neck giving her a little nip at the tender skin. Stiles began to shudder against him her heart pounding in her chest as his other hand ,ade it's way slowly along her belly dipping lower. Derek dropped his hand lower and ran his fingers over her clit moving in slow easy circles causing her back to arch.  
Derek's cock twitched at the small sounds of pleasure that Stiles made with every slow stroke of his fingers but he left it largerly ignored for now. He wanted to focus on giving her what she needed.  
He could smell her arousal in the air around them and he let out his own groan of pleasure as his fangs slid from his gums. He turned his head to where his face was buried in her thick brown hair inhaling the mix of shampoo and Stiles natural scent.  
Derek slipped his fingers lower than before pressing slowly into her entrance. He began slowly simply working one finger into her entrance just enough to begin stretching her. He didn't meet very much resistance with the first finger but when he added the second finger he could feel how tight she really was wrapped around his fingers.  
Stiles' chest was heaving as she let out another moan of pleasure her body shaking against his.  
Derek could feel her legs starting to give out from under her and he carefully pulled his fingers from her. Making sure that she was watching Derek put the fingers in his mouth sucking the juices off of them with a moan of his own. When he was done he caught her eyes giving her a wicked smile.  
"You taste so sweet." he growled.  
She let out a slight whine and he carefully lowered himself to snatch her up into his arms. Derek carried her into the bedroom laying her in the middle of the bed while he stepped over to the bedside table. He could feel her eyes on him as he dug around for the box of condoms he knew he kept there.  
Once he had what he was looking for he joined her back on the bed tearing open the wrapper. With Stiles' eyes focused on every move he made he carefully rolled the condom onto his cock, once that was done he rolled onto his side facing her.  
Stiles took a deep breath and then she slid herself closer to Derek putting her arms around him. Giving a gentle tug on his shoulders she encouraged him to lean over her more than he already was. Derek leaned down pressing his mouth to her already open eager mouth, he began using his tongue to explore her mouth with a growl.  
Derek used one of his hands to give a light squeeze to her breasts before he drug that same hand down her body. Derek continued his journey until he got to the back of her knees and he gave a very light pull to her legs, with a moan Stiles spread her legs eagerly for him. With her legs parted Derek lifted himself till he was settled between her legs, his cock rubbing at her entrance.  
He pulled his mouth away from her's to run it slowly down her body leaving wet open mouthes kisses over every inch of skin he came too. When he came to the sensitive spot of her neck he began to suck gently on her throat letting the tips of his fangs scrape lightly there. Stiles back arched pressing her body into his and with another gentle nip to her neck he pressed himself into her.  
He took everything slowly not wanting to press in to deeply too quickly. He didn't want to hurt her and as he pressed into her Derek watched her carefully for any signs of discomfort. He had a little less than half of his cock buried inside her when he stopped to run his fingers gently over her face.  
"You feel so good." he sighed pleased. "My beautiful mate. So perfect for me."  
Taking it slow Derek began to thrust in and out of Stiles dragging long low moans from her as he went a little deeper with every thrust. When he was sure he wasn't going to hurt her Derek put his face in the crook of her neck once again where he could take deep breaths of her scent.  
With every thrust into her Derek could feel her lifting her hips to meet his and driving him fully inside her, he let out a series of groans with every connection of their hips. He put one of his hands behind her head and the other he gripped her hips with his other hand helping guide her through every thrust.  
Stiles placed one of her hands on the back of Derek's neck holding him closer to her own body as they moved in time with one another. Her other hand was on his back occassionally dragging a red line of nail scratches down his back which made him grunt. He began thrusting a bit harder his breathing getting ragged with each thrust as he worked himself closer to his finish.  
Derek slid his mouth up to her ear giving a low growl "Cum for me Stiles."  
She let out a whine her back arching again and Derek let out another growl this one more demanding, which acted as a goad on Stiles. With a loud cry she closed her eyes and gave in to the overwhelming pleasure.  
Derek let out a roar that was more werewolf than human as Stiles tightened around his cock triggering his own finish. As his finish settled over him Derek cuddled into his mate pulling her into a tender embrace.  
While laying with her in his arms he listened intently to her pounding heart until it came back into a normal pattern he was used to hearing from her. When they had settled in together Derek looked at Stiles with a content sigh and pressed his face into her hair.  
"That was... that was amazing." she sighed shifting in his arms.  
"Yeah it was." he said smiling. "Everything you hoped it would be?"  
"So much more." she hummed peeking at him out of the corner of her eye. "What about you? Was it good?"  
Derek laughed more to himself than anything but looked at her with a warm smile.  
"Best I've ever had." he said giving her a toothy grin.  
Stiles rolled her eyes snorting at him.  
"I mean it." Derek protested. "As long as it's with you than no one else could ever compare."  
Stiles smiled at him and then rolled onto her side a serious look on her face.  
"So," she began "I guess now comes the other part."  
"The bite."  
"Yeah."  
"If you don't want this then you know I'd understand don't you? You could stay human and that would never be a problem for me."  
"But it would be for me. You'd always be the one protecting me, I wouldn't be able to defend myself against half of what we deal with without you."  
"Stiles -"  
"And it's not just me. I want to be able to protect you too and the pack. And what if we have kids one day? I have to protect them Derek. I have too."  
Derek stared at her and he reached out pulling her into a hug.  
"I promise I'll be as gentle as I can." he said softly after a few moments of silence between them.


	9. Scott

When Stiles woke it was to a sunlit room and an empty bed, she shifted uncomfortably as she was feeling sore almost everywhere. With a groan she rolled onto her back the events of last night coming back to her with a smile. Then she remembered the bite she had received from Derek that would either change her into a werewolf like him or it would eventually kill her.  
She propped herself up to examine the wound, how it looked this morning would be a sign if things were going to go the way they wanted. When she looked the wound over she felt a wave of relief wash over. The wound was already well on it's way to healing and that gave a good sign that she was accepting the change.  
There was a light knock on the door and Stiles lifted her head to see Derek standing in the doorway.  
"Good morning sleepy head." he said smiling at her.  
"Good morning." she greeted. "Is it really late?"  
"No but the new pack members will be here in the hour." he explained "I figured you'd want to get dressed and have some breakfast before then."  
"Yes! I'm starving." she said sitting up with a smile.  
She noted that Derek's eyes flicked over her quickly and she knew he was trying to look at the bite without openly staring at it. She rolled her eyes and then got out of the bed giving him a view of her whole body, she smirked pleased with herself when she noticed his jaw clench. She could tell he was trying to keep himself in check since they had a time crunch before them.  
"See something you like, Sourwolf?" she asked smirking.  
"Always." he admitted.  
Stiles gave a slight chuckle and walked over to him, he opened his arms readily pulling her against his chest with a content sigh. She felt his face dip low to her throat inhaling her scent quickly, she knew he loved doing that even though she wasn't too sure why.  
With a smile Stiles stood on her tiptoes pressing her own nose into the curve of his neck. Derek gave a sigh his body relaxing into her's leaning further down to where she could put her face into his neck easier. Stiles put one of her hands to the other side of Derek's neck gently and she took a deep breath. She knew usually she wouldn't have smelled more than the soap he had used last night in the shower if even that.  
Now she could smell more than she had ever expected. She could smell the leather she always associated with him, there was her own scent mixed with his as well from their night together, and then there was a dark musky scent that made her give a hum of approval.  
"You smell good." she sighed nuzzling into his throat.  
Derek tilted his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye and he gave her a warm smile.  
"If you can smell that then that's a very good sign." he said softly. "It shouldn't be long before you're completely turned."  
Stiles gave a nervous smile as Derek slowly pulled away from the embrace, he brushed his hand over her face in a reassuring touch.  
"I should get dressed and then I'll join you for breakfast okay?" she said smiling.  
"Don't take too long." he said pressing a kiss to her forehead.

It didn't take long for the expected arrivals to make it to the loft. There were three of them together that Derek had been responsible in his time for turning into wolves. They had been a part of another pack - a larger pack - until Derek had put out the call for aid to those that would be willing to aid their creator.  
No one expected the three to stick around but if they did it would be the boost to his numbers that Derek needed to rebuild the once great Hale pack. They had once been highly respected and equally feared by other packs, he would like to see that again. Now he had Stiles bitten and in the process of turning into a full fledged wolf, when she had completed the change she would quickly rise to the rank of female alpha.  
As his mate and one day the mother of his own children, Stiles would be the next strongest member of the pack. Part of him couldn't wait to run his hands over her swollen belly and see her become the mother he knew she would be. The other part of him wasn't sure he was such a good choice to be a father, he didn't feel confident in that department at all.  
He was just mulling those ideas over when he noticed Stiles perk up her head tilting to the side curiously. He heard the car pull up to the loft outside as well and when he noticed that she was eyeing the window curiously he smiled. It wasn't taking her long to develope the extra sensitive senses she would need.  
They both remained seated until the sound of three doors closing reached them. Then the two made their way to the top of the stairs that would lead right up to the loft.  
In seconds the three figures were at the bottom of the stairs looking up at the two Beacon Hills wolves. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac had been turned by Derek almost two years before. The three gave him warm smiles then their eyes slid to Stiles curiously.  
"Stiles this is Erica, Boyd, and Isaac." Derek explained gesturing to each one in turn. "I turned them a few years ago and they've been staying with a pack that was good friends with my family years back."  
"But we'll always come when Derek calls." the blonde young woman said giving him a toothy smile.  
Derek rolled his eyes at the attention but he could feel Stiles tensing at his side. Glancing at her he could see she had clenched her jaw and her fists.  
"Stiles-" he began concerned.  
"Why don't you three come in?" Stiles said with forced cheerfulness. "I'm sure we have a lot of information to go over."  
Derek caught Stiles' eyes as she turned to go back into the loft he didn't miss the clear warning in her eyes. Derek knew his brows were raised in surprise at the clear message there, he might have to keep her from killing Erica before the day was over. It might prove an amusing sight in itself but he already had one member of the pack gone rogue causing problems he didn't need two in the group fighting.  
When the three reached the top of the stairs he put his arm out infront of them stopping them all short. He flashed his red eyes and fangs at all three of them giving a low growl in his chest.  
"Best behavior, all of you." he growled.  
They gave quick nods and he dropped his arm letting them into the loft. He brought up the rear of the group closing the door behind them and he turned to look at the tense group standing in the middle of the room. He took a deep breath as he walked over to stand with Stiles his arm circling her gently.  
"So what's all the fuss about one rogue male?" Erica asked flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Back a few years ago you wouldn't have hesitated to nip that in the bud, going soft Derek?"  
"No, I'm not going soft." Derek growled. "We want to try to subdue him instead of killing him. He has family in this town that would be very unhappy with his death."  
"Are you planning on welcoming him back into your pack?" Boyd asked frowning.  
"No."  
Derek was surprised that Stiles had spoke before he had, he hadn't really given it much thought what he would do with Scott. He was just focusing on if they would be able to find him much less stop him at the moment.  
"I think the best thing for everyone involved would be for Scott to leave." Stiles said glancing up at Derek. "I know he and Allison were looking at going to an out of state college anyway."  
Derek frowned slightly "You think he'll just let himself be run out of Beacon Hills?"  
"I didn't think we'd give him a choice." she said confused.  
"I just wanted to know we were on the same page."  
"Alright do we know where he is?" Boyd asked with a sigh.  
"No but we have a way to track him."  
"Is she going with us?" Erica asked tilting her head towards Stiles.  
"Yes." she said firmly.  
"If she's been turned by then." Derek snapped his eyes darting between the two of them.  
Stiles let out a slight growl under her breath that everyone heard and Derek tensed slightly his eyes going to Erica who seemed ready to answer the challenge. Derek let out a breath and grabbed Stiles by the back of her neck firmly flashing his red eyes at her.  
Stiles' upper lip curled back flashing her own sharp fangs back at him though her eyes barely colored around the edges.  
"Stiles." he growled in warning his hand instinctively tightening around the back of her neck.  
Stiles released a deep breath and closed her eyes tilting her head to the side slightly. He saw her peek out of the corner of her eyes and he saw the smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Derek released her and whirled around to face the other girl giving a snarl that was all animal, she didn't hesitate to bare her neck to him in submission.  
"For now we're not doing anything but waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive then we'll go over the plan." Derek sighed running his hands over his face. "Try to be a bit better behaved until then."  
"Fine." both young woman agreed.  
Derek sighed, Lydia and Jackson couldn't get there fast enough for his liking.

While waiting for the others to get to the loft Stiles announced she was going out to get them something to eat from the local diner. Derek asked if she wanted someone to go with her just to be sure everything would be safe and she gave him a look with a smug smile on her face.  
"It's broad daylight out Der', I doubt that Scott would be that stupid." she said with a smile. "Besides someone needs to stay here with our guests just incase something happens."  
Derek frowned slightly "Alright..... Be careful and call me if something doesn't even feel right."  
"Don't worry so much." Stiles said standing up on tiptoe to press her lips to his gently. "I'll be fine."  
"You better be." he said putting his forehead to her's briefly.  
From that moment on she couldn't get the worried look that Derek had given her out of her head, at the same time she didn't notice anything wrong. When she got to the diner she made sure to give it a close look before she even got out of the car to go to the building. She didn't see anything that set off any alarms, there were a few people hanging around outside but they just seemed to be focused on their own conversations.  
Stiles went into the diner and placed the order and waited sitting on one of the barstools. It was after a few minutes of waiting that the bell over the door rang and Stiles couldn't help the crawling feeling down her spine. With a frown she looked over her shoulder.  
The first person she saw was Danny but following close behind him was the rest of the rogue pack including Scott himself.  
As she watched them she got a chill, it was like Scott had changed since the last time she had seen him. His expression was dark and his eyes reflected the anger just simmering below the surface. She could see his fist clenched at his sides and she was sure that she could smell blood like he was digging his claws into his palms to contain his anger.  
Stiles slipped her hand into her pocket and fumbled around for the speed dial that had Derek's number assigned to it.  
Scott's eyes focused directly on Stiles and he started approaching her with the others standing well back from him.  
"Hey Stiles." he said giving an emotionless smile. "How've you been?"  
"I've been better." she said frowning. "Whatever you're planning you don't have to do Scott."  
He scoffed stepping into her personal space his hand shooting out to grab one of her wrists.  
"Why don't we take a drive and talk, I see you have Derek's car parked outside." he said firmly.  
"If I refuse?" she asked her eyes locked to his.  
His emotionless smile faded and his eyes flashed red "It won't be good for anyone if you refuse."  
There was a bell that dinged from the kitchen and Stiles turned as her bags of food was being set on the counter infront of her.  
"Here, I'll get that for you." one of the other males said stepping forward.  
With a jolt Stiles recognized Greenberg -one of the students that was held back multiple times at BH- as one of the pack. He grabbed the bags flashing her a sharp toothed smile as he glanced her way. He wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack but she had never figured that he was really that stupid to believe following Scott was a good idea.  
Stiles watched him step back into line with the others and Scott tilted his head.  
"Time to go." Scott said with a smile.  
Stiles stood up and started to follow the four out of the diner, she fell into step with Danny on one side of her so she could feel a bit safer.  
When they were out of the diner Scott grabbed her arm on the other side of her squeezing tightly "Give me your cellphone and get in the driver seat."  
Stiles hesitated but ultimately had no choice but to hand him the phone. She could see the screen light up with the name Derek on the top of it, he had been listening the whole time which made her sigh in a bit of relief. Scott's lips curled with a snarl and he tossed the phone against the pavement hard enough to break it.  
"Get in the car now!" he snarled jerking her arm roughly.  
Stiles stumbled forward against the car looking over the hood away from the rogues she could feel her own fangs slidding from her gums though she kept her hands balled in fists to avoid the claws being seen. She knew her eyes had changed but she had no way of knowing what color they were shining. The red of an alpha or the goldenrod of a subordinate wolf.  
Stiles moved around to the driver seat of the car and slid in while the other squeezed where they could with Scott sitting beside her in the front.  
"Where to?" she asked frowning.  
Scott looked over at her and smirked "The old Hale house."  
Stiles gave a humorless snort but she guided the car onto the road with no difficulty, she glanced in the other mirrors for any sign of her own pack. She saw none, she would just have to bide her time until she could figure out a way to escape. She was sure she would escape.

Derek was furious and was now on the war path. The pack had gotten to the diner and scented the area, there was no way to track the rogues. They had stolen his mate and his car.  
Worry and fear were settling over him in increasing volume to the point he was becoming very short with members of his pack. His chest felt tight and if he hadn't known better he would swear he was having a heart attack over the new dangers they faced.  
He needed to find Stiles. If something happened to her then he would kill Scott and any in his pack that got in his way, her life came first.  
Derek had called the Argents and the other two members of his pack telling them they had to get out there to look for the pack. He had reluctantly called the Sheriff to tell him about the kidnapping, the older man had told him he would put out an APB for Stiles. The other deputies would be able to help search the city streets for the young woman and any of the missing boys.  
Before they had gotten off the phone the Sheriff gave Derek his own warning. If his daughter didn't make it back there would be hell to pay for everyone involved. He couldn't tell him where his anger would end over anything happening to her.  
"If she doesn't come back I promise you, you won't have to kill me." Derek assured the man.  
"We'll see."  
Derek hung up the phone and he had to restrain himself from crushing the object in his hands as he looked away from the group watching him.  
He had lead the group back out to the woods where they had been catching the scent of the rogue wolves before, the scents they were catching at the moment were the older ones. He knew with a bigger group they'd be able to cover a bit more ground so that they could hopefully catch a fresher scent leading them back to the pack.  
Even though the sun wasn't completely down the wolves were able to mostly turn, he wished he could fully turn to his wolf form. He'd be quicker and his sense would be even better than they were now; but without the moon fully out he couldn't bring himself to make the complete turn. He would just have to make due and hope it was enough to get the job done.  
The group began to search spreading out to where they could cover more ground but still close enough to back up the others if they needed too. Derek of course was the one on point running the pack to their limits as he checked the scents in the area searching for just one sign that Stiles had been that way.  
They had left the old trails behind when he finally caught a vaguely familiar scent, poorly covered. He brought the group to a stop and gathered them around him as they scented the area.  
It was Danny, he had been this way. Not within the last few hours but at least since last night.  
Derek remembered that the young man had turned up at the loft to leave his scent on Stiles just enough so they could track him back to his pack. He realized this might have been the way he had taken back to his pack and decided it was the best chance they had to find Stiles.  
Everyone started to fan out so they could keep to the trail Danny had left behind. It was slow going just to be sure that the other scents around them didn't throw them off. Derek wasn't pleased with how slow they were progressing but he worried in silence.

Stiles had taken the group to the remains of the Hale house like Scott had instructed her to do and once there he had told Danny to hide the car. Scott and the other three of his pack lead Stiles into the house with her stuck in the middle of them.  
When they got into the house Stiles wrinkled her nose at the smell, it was clear that they had been squatting here the whole time by the scent. They also hadn't been very respectful of the house as it smelled like they had been 'marking' their territory. She frowned, they were more like animals then actual people anymore and it was enough to really disgust her.  
Stiles put her hand to her nose and shot a look at Scott "So this is how you think things should be run? This place is disgusting."  
Scott glared over his shoulder at her.  
"Once Derek is out of the way then things will be better." he snapped.  
"If this is a sample of your leadership then I really gotta say you aren't making a good case."  
Scott let out a growl as he whirled around to face her and he took a menacing step towards her, Stiles didn't back away from him. Not because this was her best friend - her former best friend - but because she was going to be the alpha female at Derek's side, backing down wasn't part of the job.  
"You've always taken his side," snarled Scott. "Everytime, it never fails."  
"And where are you Scott when people really need you?" Stiles snapped back. "Oh right, at Allison's. You know whose usually there to protect people you call your friends? Derek."  
Scott let out a growl getting in her face his eyes flaming red as he glared at her waiting for her to cower before him. When she didn't cower away from the threat Scott seemed to hesitate as he studied her.  
She knew her breathing had gotten heavier and she was struggling to keep herself in check. She was outnumbered by those in Scott's pack and a fight could prove fatal.  
"You've changed." Scott said his eyes narrowing.  
She frowned slightly and lifted her chin.  
With a growl Scott reached out grabbing her throat firmly in his hand and his hand snatched out grabbing for the bottom of her shirt. She knew what he was after, he wanted to see if she had been bitten and he would be able to stil see the healing wound on her side.  
His pack had mostly moved away from the two during their exchange because of the food they had taken away from the diner. Though Danny was still missing from the group.  
Scott was focused on finding the bite and Stiles knew this was her one shot. Opening her clenched fist she could feel the claws pull out of her palm where she had been keeping them out of sight, it stung but it would heal rapidly.  
"Scott." she said her voice cold.  
He turned his face up to meet her eyes.  
Stiles slashed her claws across his face in a vicious blow that sprayed blood to the side as he stumbled away from her gripping his wound. His howls of pain drew the attention of his stunned pack and Stiles turned on her heels bolting from the Hale house.  
She wouldn't make this easy for anyone trying to catch her.


	10. Alpha & Omega

Derek and his pack had been following the scent for a few minutes when there was a sound that drew his attention. A howl in the distance that echoed through the trees, an angry male's voice calling his pack to him. There were answering howls which meant they were in the middle of a hunt. Then there was another howl a good distance from the others that echoed hauntingly through the trees.  
Derek had only ever heard something like that when his mother had been in charge of the pack. An Alpha female's howl, it was like the most haunting lullaby he had ever heard. It called to him and the way the rest of his pack tensed beside him, he knew it was acting as a call on them too.  
"Stiles." he said softly.  
Derek took off running towards the howl his body carrying him faster than he had been going before. His mate needed him.  
He followed the howl until it grew quiet and he knew that she must have had to stop so she could get further away from the rogues. As he ran he could feel more of the change taking over to where he looked more of the wolf then he did human. He could hear it's voice in his head now, it wanted to take control and as he ran he found that he it was easier to let the wolf take control.  
As he leapt over a fallen log he stretched his arms out and turned into the large black wolf. He was faster like this and his pack had to work to keep up with him as he ran. As he ran he could hear the sounds of other running ahead of him and he bristled knowing that it was the rogue pack. He let out a snarl and growl that he knew would reach there ears, he could hear their steps coming up short.  
He could hear the rogues starting to circle up together but he did hear another wolf making a large circle around them heading his way. Derek stopped short and slid to a stop his ears pricked to catch every sound around him, his pack came to a halt beside him.  
The lone wolf broke through the trees and Derek's head shot up eagerly. Stiles, it was Stiles. And she was beautiful.  
Her red eyes shone reflecting the little bit of moonlight that was going through the trees and he could see that her features had sharpened with fur framing her face. He gave a sharp bark and he turned towards her taking a few steps her way. She moved with a strange grace and power that seemed to exude from her.  
As Derek moved towards her it seemed everything slowed and he was suddenly unable to move fast enough. He saw Scott and his pack burst through the dense brush on the other side of Stiles. He felt his blood run cold as Scott zeroed in on her and Derek started running towards them teeth bared trying to intercept.  
Scott collided with Stiles the two tumbling to the ground hard all snarls and swiping claws. Another of the pack tackled Derek one arm circling his waist and the other clawed hand trying to get a grip on his lower jaw.  
When he felt the fingers even teasing at his mouth he twisted his head around and snapped his jaws closed on the tips of the fingers. There was a shrieking cry of pain and he gave a sharp jerk of his head feeling at least two of the fingers from those first knuckles come off in his mouth. He released the clawed appendages and began to struggle with the rogue.  
Around him his pack had already split off tearing at the others all except Lydia and Jackson who had launched themselves over Derek to get around him. Derek watched Jackson grab Scott by the waist and toss him hard into the ground. With Scott away from Stiles Lydia was quick to start checking on the other girl while the two started struggling together.  
Stiles got to her feet shaking off the hit though otherwise she seemed in fairly good shape and she turned to Scott. She let out a loud roar of dominance and Jackson stumbled away from the sound cowering by instinct. Stiles jumped at Scott her claws digging into him and they began to roll around the ground.  
Derek couldn't miss the blood that was splashing around the ground during the fight. With a snarl of total rage Derek jerked his body free from the hold that the other werewolf had on him. He turned his snapping jaws towards the younger wolf backing him down into Boyd who grabbed him from behind to restrain him.  
With that dealt with Derek rushed to Stiles jumping front paws first into the rogue alpha male. He snarled at Scott who ducked away from the man with swipe of his claws. Derek was quick to dodge the blow but Scott was just as quick to charge at him.  
This time Stiles grabbed him from behind her claws pressing against the pulse point pounding in his neck. Derek stepped back his eyes locked to Stiles' red eyes and he flicked his eyes to the other man.  
Derek slowly started to go back to the other wolf form and he met his the younger man's eyes.  
"I feel like we need to talk." Derek said tilting his head slightly.  
Scott let out a snarl that was cut short by Stiles applying pressure to his throat and instead he just glared back.  
"The pack has been talking about it and we've decided that you are no longer welcome in Beacon Hills." Derek said firmly. "If you don't leave Beacon Hills and you try to stick around to cause more trouble.... I will have no choice but to put you down."  
Scott snarled again lips curling over his fangs.  
"We're trying to give you a chance here Scott, I recommend that you take it." Derek said firmly.  
"What about my pack?" Scott demanded.  
"You have no pack." Stiles said firmly. "They will either fall in line with our pack or be cast out of Beacon Hills as well."  
"We hate it for them but you took any other choices away from them didn't you?" Derek sighed.  
"Where's Danny?" Jackson demanded.  
Scott's eyes flicked over the group but he didn't see the boy which made him frown.  
"I guess when I told him to hide your car he never came back." Scott said snarling.  
Derek's eyes went up to Stiles and she gave a slight shrug of her shoulders.  
"I don't think Danny will be any trouble really." she said softly.  
"It's dangerous for an Omega."  
"And that's what you're trying to make me!" Scott snapped angrily.  
"No you've done that to yourself." Stiles said calmly. "It doesn't sound like he's going to go without some encouragement."  
Derek nodded his head and then glanced behind him at the pack with him. Boyd, Erica, and Isaac had Scott's pack held until there was an outcome of the little fight. Jackson and Lydia looked more than ready to give chase to their former friend. When he looked up at Stiles the look reflected in her eyes was much the same as the other two.  
Derek nodded his head to Stiles then met Scott's eyes carefully "I'd start running if I were you."  
They all stepped back giving him space to get to his feet, Scott's eyes went over the whole group his jaw set into a hard line. Scott turned and made his way slowly by all of the wolves standing by him, his eyes flicking over the pack that was laying on the ground. Scott gave a shake of his head and glared over his shoulder at Derek one more time before looking at Stiles.  
"I'll see you around Stiles." he said "If you find Danny tell him.... I'm sorry."  
Stiles frowned slightly, she didn't really feel like he was being geniune with his apology. He seemed more disappointed in the failure of his pack then actually sorry he had turned them at all. She figured he would take a little bit more growing up for him to realize the impact of what he had done. She hoped one day he made a better choice then the one he had made today.

Once Scott started running the pack fell in behind him clearly determined to run him out of the area. Stiles was in the lead running side by side with Derek who was in his full wolf form.  
She felt powerful with him by her side, hell she felt powerful now without anyone by her side. As a werewolf she had all of her senses enhanced by the power and she had a lot more stamina then when she was a human. As a human she hadn't been very active, she didn't like running and she really wasn't into sports. Now that didn't matter because she was a werewolf and she was stronger now.  
Stiles started to falter a step but she gave herself a quick shake coming back to the task at hand. She didn't miss the concerned bark that Derek sent her way and she flashed him a fanged smile. She saw his jaws open with his tongue hanging out in a wolfish grin that made her chuckle slightly.  
Focusing ahead she saw Scott trying to veer away from the trail that would lead him to the Beacon Hills border and she put on a burst of speed getting closer to him. She cut him off and Scott skidded to a halt as she let out a snarl of rage at the male.  
Derek was quick to get there and snapped roughly at the young man who jerked away from him,starting to sprint away again. Derek was quick to fall into step behind running him towards the border of Beacon Hills, Stiles fell into step with him.  
When they finally got Scott out of town Derek stopped the pack that had been part of the chase to ensure that he kept running. Scott didn't look back at them as he ran, Stiles was sure that he wouldn't come back for awhile at least.  
Stiles looked at the rest of the pack and then turned to face them.  
"Let's get back home guys." Stiles said turning around.  
"Shouldn't we make sure-" Jackson began.  
"He's gone, we need to deal with his pack now." Stiles sighed "Which is going to be hard enough."

Walking back into the loft Derek stretched his tired limbs. Getting the rogues settled had taken a lot more time than he had thought it would and had proved to be a bit of a nuisance all around. They had settled two of Scott's rogues into their pack, they ran off Greenberg, and they had contacted the Sheriff about trying to find Danny.  
He had called them within the hour to tell them that Derek's car had been dumped just outside of town but there was no sign of Danny.  
The Sheriff, Mrs. McCall, and the two Argents had been waiting for them outside of the loft when they had gotten there. Ultimately they were all relieved to see Stiles home safely though the Sheriff's good spirits were dampened a bit when he learned that she had been turned.  
They explained to the Argents that they had taken care of the pack without any fatalities and that Scott had been ran out of the city. If he came back they had already warned him that the consequences would be fatal for him. When he explained that Allison had burst into a mix of sad and angry tears before she had turned her back on the wolves going to the Argents' car. Her father had assured them that she would come around in time.  
Mrs. McCall had been angry and accusing of the wolves getting in Derek's face much like the last time they had spoke. This time the outcome was different when Stiles stepped forward with a red eyed glare instead of a voice of reason, Derek had grabbed her arm holding her back from attacking the woman.  
It was at that point that Derek insisted everyone leave "Stiles has had a long day."  
Derek held his mate back and pulled her along behind him as she glared over her shoulder at the older woman.  
Once he had drug her back to their loft he stepped into the main room releasing her arm. There was a slight growl that rumbled in the air and Derek turned to look at his mate, her eyes hadn't reverted back to their warm brown. Derek took a deep breath scenting the air around him. There was the smell of arousal in the air around them and the smell seemed to settle deep in Derek.  
Derek took another deep breath and he felt his fangs slide out of his gums, he looked at her with a feral smile.  
"Stiles." Derek growled starting to move slowly towards his mate.  
Stiles shifted under his watchful eyes and then she was moving quickly towards him using the werewolf speed that she possessed now. When he thought she was going to attack him instead she launched herself at him colliding with him, her legs slidding around his waist. She used her hands to balance her weight on him and instead of the attack that Derek was worried about she pressed her lips to his.  
Derek opened his mouth eagerly under her's and he pressed his tongue desperately into her mouth with a high pitched whine of need. He ran his hands up her back his claws catching in her clothes and then with a big smile he took his claws ripping down the back of her shirt.  
Carrying Stiles as he moved Derek started towards their bedroom pulling her mouth from his down to his neck to where she was focused on it. He let out a groan when she scrapped her teeth over his neck and he felt his cock instantly respond. He stumbled slightly when he crossed the threshhold of the bedroom and he almost fell to the floor with Stiles.  
Derek took a few more steps with a growl and he ended up stumbling forward again this time falling on top of Stiles. She didn't seem to mind as she began to rip and tear at his clothes just like he was starting to do with her's, when she lay naked beneath him he let out a pleased groan.  
Stiles' head tilted backwards and she let out a small sound of pleasure when he began nipping at her skin. He felt her arch her back pressing her chest into him as she let out a growl.  
Derek sat back onto his knees and he began to unfasten his jean slowly his eyes focused on her with a hungry look. Stiles let out a snarl and grabbed the front of his jeans ripping them with a growl, then she looked at him with need in her eyes.  
"Stiles." Derek moaned running his hands over her naked torso. "Fucking hell you're so beautiful."  
"Derek..." she whined "Please."  
Derek slid back on the bed with a growl yanking the tatters of his clothes off quickly. Then he carefully slid himself back onto the bed parting her legs, part of him said that he should be gentle with her. The other part - the part that was all alpha wolf - said she was his mate and could handle it.  
With a growl he grabbed her hips jerking her to him with a snarl and then he flipped her onto her stomach. He put his mouth to the back of her neck and opened his mouth his teeth holding her neck gently. Stiles let out a whine and then she was shoving him back, she was on all fours then with her head turning towards him.  
Her eyes were blazing and she snapped her fangs at him, her heart pounding in her chest.  
"Der - Derek." she growled her eyes closing tightly.  
"Stiles?" he asked gently putting his hands on her hips.  
"Wh - what just happened to me?" she asked giving her head a bit of a shake.  
"Do you ...not remember?"  
"No - I mean I remember I just.... that hit all of a sudden...." she began her face blushing.  
Derek sighed and shifted to where he was sitting beside her. He pulled her into his lap and began to run his fingers through her hair.  
"It's just instinct." he said softly. "You're an alpha female it's natural for you to want to breed and have a litter of pups."  
Stiles jumped looking up at him with wide eyes "Is that gonna happen everytime I want to have sex?"  
Derek gave her a crooked smile "No Stiles it won't, you've been running on instinct since we found Scott you've got to mellow out a bit."  
Stiles began chewing on her lip then her eyes flicked over him with the red slowly going back into her eyes.  
"I can think of one way to mellow out." she all but purred.  
Derek smirked and watched as she ran her hand slowly over his chest claws dragging gently over the skin. He felt his heart start to speed up as the tips of her claws pricked slowly over his skin. Stiles leaned forward against him pressing her mouth to the side of his neck, he felt her fangs drag slowly over his pulse point.  
Derek growled putting his hand to the back of her neck "That's it Stiles."  
She gave a low rumbling growl and Derek shifted underneath her pushing her towards the mattress with his body laying over her. She kept her mouth latched to his neck teasing the skin gently with her teeth and her tongue, Derek's head tilted forward to grab at her neck. She let out a whine of pleasure her legs coming up to wrap around his hips.  
"Impatient aren't you?" he growled in her ear.  
"Derek, I need you. Please." she said her voice gravelly as well.  
Derek shifted himself easily and started to line his cock up with her opening. He met her eyes carefully and began pushing himself into her letting out a groan of pleasure at how tight she felt around him. Derek kept pushing his cock into her until he was buried all the way into her, when he was buried all the way inside her he stopped moving to watch her.  
Derek felt Stiles begin to lift her hips trying to get some relief, he gave a slight laugh and then pressed his lips to her's. Slowly he started to pull out of her till just the tip of his cock remained inside her he held himself very still until she started trying to move her hips. Derek grabbed her hips holding her very still with a smirk and Stiles' eyes met his with a pleading look in her eyes.  
Then in one swift motion Derek buried himself balls deep into Stiles who let out a cry of pleasure her body arching into him. Derek kept his movements steady and he was thrusting slowly into her taking his time drawing moans out of her. He could feel her tightening around his cock and he let out his own growl of pleasure.

Stiles was panting and unable to keep her voice down as Derek thrust into her. Every thrust into her was an amazing feeling that made her see stars behind her closed eyelids.  
Stiles lifted her hips to meet each thrust and she could hear the feral groans that Derek was letting out, which made her feel even better. There was something about hearing Derek's noises that seemed to trigger a primal part of her brain giving her even more pleasure.  
After a few more minutes of this Stiles got an idea in her mind. Using her werewolf strength Stiles gave Derek a hard shove pinning him to the bed underneath her where she settled back on top of him. She sank herself slowly onto his cock and began to roll her hips, from this angle she could feel every inch of his cock as if it were pressed so much deeper than before.  
Derek grabbed her hips firmly and began to buck his hips into her with a growl of need, she looked down into his red eyes with a smile. His head dropped back and he let out a somewhat choked moan of pleasure.  
"Fuck Stiles." he panted heavily. "So good. Feels so good."  
Stiles kept rolling her hips and bouncing down ontop of him, his cock pressed deeper into her. She started to shake as she felt her orgasm building and she gritted her teeth.  
Derek reached up pulling her to him and pulling her down to where she was laid over his chest. With a feral growl from his wolf Derek put his mouth to her shoulder sinking his teeth into her skin. She let out a cry but it sounded more like a pleased one than one of pain. He felt her tighten around his cock and he couldn't hold back anymore, he thrust into her three more times before he got his own release.  
Afterwards the two collapsed together falling asleep.


	11. 3 Months Later

Stiles had turned into a light sleeper after being turned into a werewolf, whenever Derek got out of bed trying to let her sleep she'd know. She knew it was late and as he slowly got out of bed Stiles just lifted her head giving him a curious look.  
Derek sighed and looked over at her with a frown.  
"You should go back to sleep, Stiles." Derek said quietly.  
"Where are you going?" she asked rolling over stretching.  
"Just for a run."  
Stiles sat up in bed and she stared at him. The only time that Derek went for a run was when he was troubled, he had something on his mind that was bothering him. With a frown Stiles slid to the edge of the bed and opened her arms wiggling her fingers at him. She didn't miss his eye roll as he walked over to her, she just chose to ignore it for the moment though.  
Derek reached out nuzzling against her neck with a sigh and she felt his body start to relax, his arms tightened around her waist. Stiles ran one of her hands up into his hair massaging his scalp and scratching his scalp with her human nails.  
Stiles took a deep breath of his scent. Derek always smelled like the great outdoors but not in a bad way, it was actually really soothing. Mixed with the smell of the outdoors was the smell of leather and the scent of his worry was a bitter smell tinged throughout his regular scent.  
"What's wrong Der'?" she asked softly pressing her face into his hair.  
Derek snuggled into her with a low whine she knew he would never admit too making and she would never say that he had done it anyway. Derek pushed on her then laying her back against the bed making her collapse onto her back his face still pressed into her neck.  
"Just ..... hold me." Derek said his voice pitched so low she actually had to strain to hear him.  
Stiles smiled and tightened her grip around him rubbing her hands over his back in slow circles. She remembered a little lullaby that her mother would hum to her when she had bad dreams as a child and she started to hum. After a few minutes of humming Derek's body actually seemed to go almost limp against her's though she could tell he was still awake.  
"I ...... had a nightmare." he said softly.  
"Do you want to talk about it or have me distract you from it?" she asked.  
Derek was quiet for a few second then he pulled away from her neck and looked at her his eyes full of worry.  
"I lost you." his voice was low and broken sounding.  
"Der', I'm not going anywhere baby." she promised him running her fingers through his hair. "We're okay Sourwolf."  
Derek leaned forward pressing his mouth to her's and she felt his hand go up to cup her cheek. His mouth moved slowly over her's at first but the longer the kiss went on the more desperate he was becoming. He flicked his tongue over her lips and she opened her mouth letting him plunge his tongue into her mouth. He began running his tongue all over her mouth flicking the tip over where her fangs would be.  
With a slight growl he pulled away from the kiss and put his face into her neck making Stiles moan with pleasure. She laid her head back closing her eyes while she felt him starting to bite against the sensitive place of her neck. Stiles felt his clawed hands start to pull at the clothing she was wearing and she couldn't help the smile tugging at her lips.  
"Whoa slow down there Sourwolf." she said softly. "At least let me take them off."  
Derek growled "Hurry."  
Stiles pushed Derek away from her and she slid off of the bed removing her clothing quickly. Once she was naked Derek didn't wait for her, instead he grabbed her and pulled her into the bed with him. Derek rolled the two of them in the bed until she was pinned beneath him and his mouth started working on her neck again. Stiles let out a slight howl as his fangs pressed into her neck.  
She felt blood start to pour from the puncture wounds and Derek started lapping up the red liquid. Stiles wasn't worried about him biting her because she knew she would heal with no kind of problems and they had found out over the last few months that Derek seemed to like the taste of her blood. Stiles let out a whine when he started to work his way down her body.  
Derek took his time kissing and sucking over her body. He lingered on her breasts trying to suck a few hickies onto the skin even though he knew it wouldn't last very long. Then he slowly ran his mouth over her flat stomach licking and kissing his way lower.  
Stiles opened her eyes and she looked down meeting Derek's eyes as he stared back at her. Derek's eyes stayed locked with her's as he dipped his head lower his tongue flicking out running over her clit. Stiles hips bucked without her even meaning too but she let out a pleased hum.  
"Please." she whined.  
Derek was quick to continue, his mouth latching onto her pussy as he began to suck on her clit. He was careful with his teeth but he did scrape them against the sensitive bud. He moaned against her and his mouth dipped to her opening his tongue plunging into her tunnel, his swiped his tongue over every side of her tunnel sucking on the juices.  
Stiles let out a howl of pleasure and her hips bucked up against his mouth. Derek grabbed her hips pinning her to the bed and he had to use a lot of strength to hold her down.  
As another alpha she was almost as strong as him and she wouldn't be held down if she didn't want to be. She snarled her hands fisting in the blankets at her side, Derek just kept shoving his tongue deeper into her. She let out a whine when his tongue ran over her spot, Stiles began to pant as he began to give all of his attention to that one spot inside her.  
"Fuck, Derek that feels so good." she gasped her hand knotting in his hair. "Please don't stop baby. Please."  
Derek let out a growl and he gripped her thighs with his clawed hands forcing her legs further apart. With her legs spread even further he was able to press his tongue deeper inside of his mate. Derek let out a growl as more of her juices flooded his mouth and he began to swallow down those sweet flavors. He wanted nothing more than to keep drinking her down.  
Derek pressed his tongue firmly into her spot and she let out a strangled cry of pleasure. Derek started sucking down her juices as she finished on him, he slurped down every bit of it before he pulled away from her.

Derek couldn't resist it anymore, the smell lingering in the air around him was too much. He needed his mate, with a growl he grabbed her hips quickly and rolled her over onto her knees. He leaned forward and snuggled against the woman's neck before he gripped the back of her neck with his fangs.  
Derek felt Stiles shudder when he touched her and he grabbed her hips gently.  
Derek began to rub his cock against her entrance and he smiled as the slick from her pussy coated him. It didn't take very much effort for him to press himself into her even with his cock as large as it was. Derek slid his mouth closer to the back of her ear his warm breath making her shudder.  
"I'm going to breed you." he growled softly.  
Stiles let out a whine her body shuddering against his.  
"I'm going to fuck you until your carrying my pups." he said quietly. "I'll fuck you so good you won't want to leave this bed and I'll get to take care of you while watching you swell with our pups."  
"Fuck Derek." Stiles gasped pushing her hips back against him. "Fuck me already. I want it so bad."  
Derek put his lips to the back of her neck as he slowly pulled out till just the tip of his cock was left inside her. With a quick jerk of his hips her slammed his cock back into her and she threw her head back letting out a howl. It brought a smile to his lips as he began to thrust into her and she let out some of the most feral growls he had ever heard. With every thrust he bottomed out inside her and her tunnel would squeeze his cock making him pant.  
He pulled out slowly and then pressed his mouth to her ear again.  
"Lay down on your stomach and open your legs." he growled.  
Stiles turned a red eyed look at him baring fangs, he could practically hear the protest behind it but she slowly laid herself down. He rubbed his palm gently over her as she laid down and then he laid himself over her pressing his cock back into her already tightening hole. He let out a groan of pleasure as he stretched her tunnel back around his cock.  
He used one hand to grip her hip and the other he slid underneath her to cup one of her breasts in his palm. He began to work his hips and she shifted her hips to thrust back against him with a moan.  
"That's it baby." he groaned. "Give it to me."  
Stiles let out a whine and her body started shaking against his, Derek knew she was close he could feel her tightening around him. He was starting to lose his own rhythm as he thrust into her and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was emptying himself inside her.  
The wolf in him growled for him to push as deep as he could so there was a better chance of her getting pregnant.  
"Stiles." he grunted laying his head on her shoulder. "Gonna cum baby."  
"Please baby. Fill me up." she begged.  
The two of them let out low howls as both of them finished.  
Once they had come down from the high of their finish they snuggled together with Stiles pulling Derek to lay down on her stomach. Derek didn't fight it and he relaxed against her stomach enjoying the way she ran her hand through his hair.  
While she gently scratched at his scalp he let all the worries he had been feeling earlier that evening slip away from him. Derek allowed himself to drift off into a warm dreamless sleep his arms locked tightly around his mate's waist.

Stiles came awake when she heard someone making their way up the stairs to the loft, she listened carefully and realized it had to be her father. She could recognize the sound of his heart beat from miles away, it always sounded like it was working too hard for him it's own good. Being able to hear his heart made her worry even more about him then she did back when she was human.  
Stiles knew that she had put her father on a diet as a way of coping with her mother's death, she understood that. It was also one way she had to reassure herself that she wouldn't be left alone anytime soon. She had been terrified that something would happen to him ever since she had lost her mother. She was pretty sure her father understood that and that was the only reason he didn't complain too much about the diet.  
Shifting Stiles looked down at the naked sleeping form of her mate and sighed. Derek was so tightly wrapped around her body that if she had been a human she was sure she would have a few broken bones to show for his devotion. Instead she just had a minor obstacle to overcome getting out of bed.  
When she tried prying his hands out from around her she was met with a flash of fangs and a low growl of protest. She ignored those and continued to pull him away from her.  
"Noooo." Derek growled grabbing for her. "Five more minutes."  
Her father knocked on the door and Stiles gave Derek a look.  
"Sorry Sourwolf, we have some company." she said patting his head lightly. "We'll settle in for a nap later okay?"  
Derek grumbled and rolled onto his other side pulling the blanket up over his head.  
Stiles chuckled getting out of bed and started pulling on her clothes from the night before. When she was dressed she took off for the door pulling the bedroom door closed behind her.  
Her father knocked on the door again.  
"Coming!" she called.  
Stiles pulled the door open and gave her father a warm smile.  
"Hey pops, what brings you here so early?" she asked.  
Her father gave her a tired smile and she gestured him into the loft. She noticed that he didn't seem very animated today and as she sniffed the air around him she caught the worry rolling off of him. Stiles frowned and started towards the kitchen to get some coffee brewing.  
"What's happened Dad?" she asked flashing him a look of concern.  
He sat on one of the barstools at the island in the kitchen and he sighed running his hand over his face slowly.  
"There was an attack last night." he sighed.  
"When you say attack...."  
"We both know what kind I mean."  
Stiles frowned "Anyone killed?"  
"Yeah. Some people from out of town." he sighed "One of the deputies found their car just at the border of Beacon Hills."  
The bedroom door swung open and Derek strode out fully dressed looking ready to go. Stiles knew that he would want to go look into the deaths and he knew better than to try leaving without her. With a smile she slid off of the barstool she had been seated at and made her way to the bedroom so she could get dressed.  
"I won't be but a minute." she assured both of them as she walked off.  
Since she had been turned she had noticed things were tense between her father and Derek, they wanted to like one another she just knew it. It was just the fact that neither of them actually talked about how they felt or what they were thinking beyond Stiles forcing them too. She had accepted her role as peace keeper and conversationalist between the three of them.  
She just wished they would get some common ground. Her dad didn't trust Derek because he had turned her into a werewolf. Derek didn't trust him because he didn't like a bunch of humans knowing what he was, especailly since her father knew how to kill werewolves. She had seen the wolfsbane bullets before.  
When Stiles stepped out of the room she saw both of them looking anywhere but at each other, their bodies looked as if they had been carved from stone. Stiles gave a frustrated growl that had her father jumping in his seat and Derek turning an innocent surprised look her way. She flashed red eyes at both of them gritting her teeth.  
"You two can't keep acting like children." she snapped.  
"Stiles-" Derek began.  
"No. You two have the problem, you two should talk. I'm calling Lydia and the two of us will go check out the crime scene."  
"Are you sure that you can -" Derek began.  
Stiles narrowed her eyes at him with a growl "Are you questioning me?"  
Derek's jaw flexed but he didn't seem to be at risk of losing his temper, instead he seemed to be running his eyes over her with a pleased twinkle in his eyes. There was a tense silence for a moment as Stiles worried he might actually be worried she couldn't handle it.  
"Of course not." he said finally. "You've got this."  
Stiles perked up and gave him a warm smile.  
She started for the door and waved good bye to the two as she walked out.

Derek listened as Stiles made her way out of the loft while on the phone with Lydia. He really wanted to be around his mate but as he glanced over at her father he knew that she expected him to actually talk it out. He could practically taste the resentment in the air that hung between them but he knew he'd do anything for Stiles.  
With a sigh he poured a cup of coffee and then took the barstool that Stiles had vacated to where he was sitting across the counter from her father. The older man sighed and looked at him with a waiting expression on his face.  
"Well I guess we should -" Derek began.  
"Look, Stiles wants us to talk fine then let's get everything out in the open." the Sheriff said his voice cold. "I don't like you - never have - and I sure as Hell don't trust you. You turned my daughter."  
"It was what was best for everyone. If Scott had gotten close to her with her human he -"  
"He wouldn't have been one of you if it wasn't for your family to begin with." he snapped.  
"What do you want? For me to apologize for the way I was born and for the way my family was born?" Derek said frowning. "I'm not apologizing for someone else's actions and I'm not going to apologize for turning Stiles."  
The Sheriff frowned and looked away.  
"There's no way to turn them back?" he asked.  
Derek sighed then shook his head "No. There's no way to turn Stiles or Scott back."  
The Sheriff got to his feet and started walking towards the door.  
"What are the chances you two will have kids just like you?" he asked hand on the knob.  
"It's not an exact science."  
The Sheriff shook his head and walked out of the door without a backwards glance.  
Derek took a deep breath his hand tightening around the coffee mug and it shattered in his hand. The hot coffee burned his hand and the shards of glass stung for all of two seconds before his body started to heal. Derek stood up and started cleaning the mess he had made up behind him.  
He had had a few human siblings in his family and he knew a few other actual werewolf families that had a few human children in with the wolf kids. His family didn't understand why you would have one or the other, his mother said she always thought it was because his father had been human. She had never turned his father into a wolf because he hadn't wanted it.  
Stiles was a wolf just like him now so he didn't know how any of that would affect the children they might have. They hadn't really talked about having children beyond the sex fueled chats they had in the bedroom. She seemed excited by that but at the same time he knew it wasn't the same as actually wanting children right then.  
When he finally had the kitchen and the counter cleaned up he decided that he was going to go for a run. He needed to think and calm down a little bit.


	12. Search and Rescue

Stiles and Lydia had been around the crime scene scenting the area for the werewolf that had been responsible for the murders. They walked through the woods and scented the area for anything that could help them track the interloper on their land.  
The two kept walking through the woods looking for any sign of the werewolf still being in the area but there was nothing. Just the scents left behind from murders.  
"Do you think their going to be sticking around?" Lydia asked frowning.  
"I don't know. I don't recognize the scents either." Stiles said shrugging her shoulders. "Do you?"  
Lydia shook her head then cut her eyes to the other young woman.  
"You know you probably would have found out more with Derek here with you." Lydia hinted cautiously.  
"My dad was at the loft and they were sulking like children." Stiles sighed "I told them to talk it out while we checked things out."  
"Let me know how thats goes." Lydia snorted rolling her eyes.  
Stiles just gave a sigh, she would normally agree with the other girl but she wasn't holding out any hope of it going very well. She just wanted a lot less stress in her life after everything that had happened here in the last few months. She knew it was probably too much to ask for everyone to get along and keep everything as peaceful as possible, she wanted to be able to cuddle up with her family without all of the sour looks.  
She wanted her dad to stop worrying so much about her and to start taking care of himself, she knew in his old age he needed to take it a bit easier. Then there was his very stressful job that was always dragging him out of bed in the middle of the night or calling him to crime scenes like the one the two werewolves had just left.  
Then there was Derek who had been through a lot and was under a lot of pressure with the added people to the pack. He was having to train with so many new betas and keep a lot of people in line, though Stiles tried to help out with that now that she was an Alpha female. She knew he actually still felt bad about having to kick Scott from the pack and the aftermath he still had to deal with from that.  
It hadn't been easy for him. He had to deal with a fresh bout of anger from Mrs.McCall everytime they ran into her and her father was still bitter about everything.  
Stiles let out another sigh and crossed her arms over her chest as she surveyed the area one last time.  
"Let's get out of here." Lydia said with a sigh. "I don't think we're going to find anybody out here right now-"  
Lydia's voice dropped off as a familiar sight flashed by the woods in front of them in the form of a deep black wolf. She let out a slight laugh of shock but as soon as she did that the wolf came to an almost complete stop it's ears flicking up towards them.  
Stiles sighed shaking her head.  
She should have expected that after the talk with her father that Derek would need to go for a run, she wouldn't be there to help him destress. Stiles lifted her hand to wave as he turned already walking towards them, when his red eyes caught he wave she saw his tail start wagging eagerly.  
"You two probably have some stuff you need to talk about so I'm gonna go...." Lydia began carefully. "Do you need me to wait to carry you back in the car?'  
"No, I'll run back with Derek." she assured her.  
"Okay, I'll see you later."  
"Later."  
Lydia turned on her heels and quickly started to run back to the car they had taken out there to look through the crime scene.  
Stiles sat down on the ground and she opened her arms to him. Derek was quick to crawl into her lap his large wolf head pushing up towards the woman's face his tongue flicking out to lick gently against her cheek. She sighed and reached out running her hands through the thick black fur massaging into his scalp, Derek let out a pleased whine.  
They both sat there in silence until they heard the noises of Lydia's car fading away from them. Then Derek's body shuddered and he gave a few violent jerks of his body as he turned from a wolf to a naked man. His eyes met her's and he gave her a hesitant smile as he waited for her reaction to him. Stiles just gave a hum and kept scratching at his head making him roll his eyes closed in contentment.  
He carefully laid his forehead onto her shoulder and let out a breath.  
"I'm guessing that your day hasn't gone very well." she said gently.  
"Your Dad thinks I'm a monster." he grumbled softly.  
Stiles sighed, she had been expecting that attitude from her father. It didn't hurt any less to hear and she could tell from the smells coming off of Derek that he was absolutely - even if he would never admit it - broken by the realization. Stiles knew that Derek still clung to the hope that her father would accept him and that they might have a good relationship together.  
Those hopes may have just gone up smoke, Stiles thought then cringed at. She was so glad that she didn't say any of that out loud.  
"You know you're not." she said her hand slowly going to the back of his neck rubbing. "You aren't a monster Derek."  
Derek let out a sound that was full of disbelief and she could feel him starting to shake his head.  
"If you were a monster you wouldn't be here Derek." she said gently. "You would have sided with Peter, you would've followed in his footsteps, you would have turned me that night at my house."  
Derek's shoulders shook as she held him.  
"You didn't though did you Derek? Even with the wolf in control, you wouldn't really hurt anyone that didn't deserve it."  
"I wanted -"  
"Wanting and doing are two very different things." Stiles said gently. "You overcome that dark part of yourself that wants to hurt people and monsters don't do that."  
Derek took a deep shuddering breath and she nuzzled against his neck pressing a tender kiss against his pulse point. When he pulled away he kept his eyes averted and he started to turn back into the black wolf. Once he had turned he glanced back at her and she smiled getting to her feet slowly.  
"You're right. Let's just go home." she agreed.  
Derek gave a bark and Stiles smirked "I can keep up just fine thanks."

Stiles shifted in the bed looking over at her sleeping mate with a warm smile. He had spent the rest of the day seeming down and like his mind was somewhere else. Stiles had spent the day cuddling him and doing her best to get his mind off of the talk he had had with her father.  
When it was time for bed Stiles practically had to drag him to bed and once she got him there she spent a good few minutes massaging his back. She always joked that he was a very tense up tight person but trying to work the knots out of his shoulders was enough to convince her that it might not have been a joke after all. Derek was just one big ball of stress.  
Stiles laid there watching his chest rise and fall easily as he slept knowing that he probably wouldn't be awake till sometime in the early moring. With that assurance she crawled out of bed pulling on her clothes so she could leave the loft. She stood at the door for a few minutes debating leaving a note just in case he woke up but after listening for a few more minutes she was sure she could get back before he woke up.  
Stiles ran to the police station determined to see her father and talk to him about what was going on. She needed to tell him about the werewolf that didn't seem to be from around town and she wanted to discuss what had upset Derek. She just wanted to understand what was going on in her father's mind right now so she could try to bridge that gap between them all.  
When she got to the station she was surprised to see so many people actually there.  
Stiles walked into the station to see a bunch of officers rushing around, police radios were blaring out calls that she could barely catch even with her hearing, and there was the overall smell of the room. She paused in the door surprised by how oppressive everything was in the station. She could smell the panic, desperation, and fear rolling through the stations in waves. It was a sour, bitter smell that made her wrinkle her nose.  
Walking over to the front desk she waited for one of the officers to have a free moment. One of her father's deputies stepped up to the desk with a stressed but friendly smile for her.  
"Hi Stiles." he said with a sigh.  
"Hey, what's going on? Something happen?" Stiles asked frowning.  
The deputy looked as if he didn't want to tell her at first but he shrugged his shoulders.  
"Your father will probably tell you anyway." he sighed. "Family came in about an hour ago, they went to check on their little girl and found the room empty with the window open."  
"Runaway?"  
"They say she isn't old enough to even plan to run away and she's been a happy little girl since they got her."  
Stiles gave him a confused look.  
"She's adopted from a few counties over. They think it's a case of kidnapping."  
Stiles shook her head "That's crazy. Was there anything at the house that -"  
"Stiles what are you doing here?"  
Stiles looked up to see her father standing in the doorway with two very tired, very supset people. A middle aged couple that looked like they had been through ten years worth of heart ache all in one night. Stiles figured that these two were the girl's parents.  
"I needed to talk to you but seems you have your hands full." she said glancing at the couple again.  
Her father seemed to hesitate then he turned to the two and gestured to Stiles.  
"This is my daughter Stiles." he said "Do you mind if she follows us out?"  
"No that would be fine." the man said his voice sounding on the verge of tears.  
Stiles followed them outside to the sheriff's car where he opened a door for the parents to climb in. Stiles stood back while he leaned down to speak through to them and she tried not to listen in instead she pulled her phone out fumbling with the text bar. She knew she was going to be out later than she had first guessed when she'd left the loft for the station.  
She should let Derek know where she was.  
"Would you come with us?" her father asked softly.  
Stiles looked up surprised "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"No but I'm desperate and there's something at the house I want you to see." he said softly. "I told them you have a specail knack for helping out at crime scenes, they don't really care they just want their daughter back."  
"You want me to track her." Stiles said with a slow nod.  
"I want you to tell me what you can find that we can't. We had the K9 units search around the house trying to find a scent but it's like they were terrified to follow the trail."  
Stiles took a deep breath and nodded.  
Once in the car they shared a silent ride back to the couple's house.  
'I'm with dad right now, missing child. He needs an outside opinion on what's going on will text you soon.' - Stiles  
'Call me if you need any extra help.' - Derek

When they got to the house the couple showed the two Stilinskis' into the house and up the stairs to the back where the daughter's room was situated. When they got there there was police tape over the doorway blocking entrance to the room and the couple stopped a few feet from the room there eyes already filling with tears again.  
Stiles waited for her father to step forward and go to the doorway of the room then he turned to her gesturing to the room. Stiles stepped into the room being careful to duck under the tape as she went her eyes taking in the room while she looked on in silence.  
She could see the typical things that kids would have in their rooms. Little plush toys, a nice bed with pink sheets, small toys scattered on the floor, and then there were the little story books. Stiles eyes drifted around the room noting the papers with the little girl's own art work taped to the wall she walked over to the pictures to look at them, only mildly interested if she was honest.  
Stiles tested the air in the room sniffing for any sign of the little girl's scent or the kidnapper's. She caught a musky smell in the room that just seemed overall more like a werewolf's scent as she took more whiffs of the room. The thing was she wasn't really sure but there were two scents in the room and she didn't really find a scent from the little girl.  
Stiles had had her hand on the pages running over them slowly when one caught her eye. She frowned slightly looking over the image. It looked like the little girl had done a crude drawing of a big black dog though that wasn't what caught her eyes. It was the bright blue she had colored the dog's eyes and the presence of a large yellow orb that looked more like a full moon than the sun.  
Carefully Stiles took the paper off of the wall and she went to the window seal looking out the window. It was almost a straight drop from the girl's second floor bedroom and she didn't see anything to climb up despite everyone thinking she had gone out/been taken out the window.  
She looked out the window and knew she could easily jump down to the ground below. She would also be able to just as easily climb back up.  
Stiles went back down stairs to the living room where the couple had sat down with cups of coffee. Her father sat on a couch across from them and when they heard her he stood up.  
"What did you find?" he asked gesturing to the paper.  
"I have some questions that might help." she said hesitantly. "If they feel up for it."  
"Anything to get our daughter back." the mother said quickly.  
Stiles sat down across from her and put the paper on the coffee table between them.  
"What can you tell me about this?" Stiles asked "It's very different from anything else she has on her wall."  
The parents leaned forward and examined the picture then they exchanged a look.  
"It's just something she drew last month. She said she saw a big black dog around the yard with glowing blue eyes, you know how kids make up the strangest stories." the mother said shrugging.  
"Has she seen it more than once?"  
"She mentioned seeing it again last night. Even if she really saw it, it's just a dog what does it have to do with-"  
"Do you know anything about her birth parents?"  
The couple went silent and exchanged a look for a few moments before taking a deep breath.  
"All we know is her mother died during birth. For whatever reason she and her siblings she had were taken from the father, put into homes. We were able to adopt her after she had been with her last foster home for almost a year, they never told us what happened to the father."  
Stiles nodded her head slowly then sighed.  
"Do you mind if I look around outside? See if I can find anything."  
"Please go ahead."  
Stiles looked over at her father and then headed out the door.

Derek hadn't been able to get to sleep after the text Stiles had sent him, he didn't want to show up without being invited to help. So he had been laying in the bed waiting for Stiles to get home and attempting to read one of the books she had left on the bedside table. He had no idea what he was reading or why he was still even attempting it.  
He was feeling antsy and as he glanced to the window he could see that there was almost a full moon in the sky.  
Derek sighed and rolled over on his stomach with a growl. He and his wolf wanted his mate to be back, he wanted to pull her into his arms to nose at her scent. He would be able to fall asleep within just a few seconds and when he woke up his wolf would be eager to be with her. Derek let out a deep sigh and buried his face into the pillow that Stiles had been sleeping on.  
He inhaled her scent figuring it was better than nothing at the moment.  
He let out a low growl when he heard his phone rining and he rolled over to look at the caller ID. He smiled eagerly, it was Stiles.  
"Hey Stiles, you on your way back?" he asked with a hum.  
"Derek, I need your help." she said softly.  
Derek was out of bed in seconds his mind racing with what could be going on as he dressed.  
"What age do werewolf kids that are born that way start to you know wolf out?" she asked sounding like she was on the move.  
"It depends on the child." he said softly.  
"Stiles, what's going on?"  
"The missing kid is adopted, I think her real parents may have been wolves. I think she's turned."  
"What are you doing now?"  
"Tracking the scents that were in her room."  
"Okay send me the address your closest too. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Derek had debated taking his wolf form but had decided to bring his car to get to the scene then he would use his beta form to follow Stiles' scent. He parked the car a little down from the house and got out to walk to the edge of the woods around the back of the house. He started to sniff around yard and he picked up Stiles' scent easily.  
He ran in the woods following the scent and if he tried hard enough he could imagine that this was some full moon chase. That he would find his mate when he got there and she would be already eager for him, he shook himself a bit to refocus himself.  
Derek ran through the woods following the clear trail that Stiles had left for him and then he could also smell another wolf's scent. The scent wasn't that heavy in the air and it seemed that it was an older scent then the others around it.  
He was moving at almost full speed when he caught up with Stiles who was moving a bit slower tracking the scents from the house.  
"Stiles!" he called when he saw her ahead of him.  
Stiles stopped in her tracks turning bright red eyes back to stare at Derek as he joined. When he reached her he took a moment to press his face into her neck inhaling her comforting scent then he pulled away giving her a warm smile.  
"Explain what's been going on." Derek said gesturing ahead of them. "Who are we following? The missing child, the dad, both?"  
"I think we're going to find both if we can catch up with them. They had a bit of a head start." Stiles sighed.  
"How much of one?"  
"A few hours at least."  
Derek shook his head slightly "Well let's hope that because he's traveling with a child it slowed him down."  
The two started following the trail with Derek in the lead since his sense were just a bit better than Stiles', being a born wolf he could pick up a lot more of the trail. They ran for what felt like a long time and finally when they were getting close to the border of Beacon Hills the scent finally got heavy enough to be a fresh trail.  
They slowed down just a bit so they were slipping up towards the pair and the closer they got the sound of arguing could be heard. Derek glanced back at Stiles as they made their way to the noise.  
When they got there they found a little girl that looked to be about six years old standing with her back to a tree her arms crossed and a pouty look on her face. She was looking up at a dark figure of a wolf in their beta form his back to the two, the two of them were arguing and didn't notice their approach.  
"You have to come with me!" the man snapped.  
"No. I wanna go home!" the little girl shrieked back her eyes flashing blue.  
Derek sucked in a deep breath slightly shocked.  
The man's head turned around and yellow eyes flashed at them as a loud snarl ripped through the air. The man lunged towards the two clearly trying to scare them but Derek stepped forward flashing his own red eyes and his beta form back at the man. He stopped short seeming to hesitate to attack another wolf and Derek took that as a good sign.  
"We're not here to hurt anyone." Derek said slowly. "We just want to take the girl home."  
"She can't go back there." the man said firmly. "She needs to be raised with her own kind."  
"Her parents are looking for her, so are the police. They won't stop looking." Stiles told the man stepping forward.  
"Then I guess we won't stop running."  
"That's no life for a child." Derek argued glancing at the small girl.  
Her eyes cut between all three of the wolves around her and she seemed to be taking it all in, a thoughtful look on her face.  
"Why are her eyes blue?" Stiles asked frowning.  
The little girl let out a low growl flashing teeth at the woman and Stiles' flashed her own red eyes back at the girl in a disciplinary way. The girl didn't flinch away from the sight but her lips relaxed covering her fangs again as she looked back up at the woman.  
Derek smiled, Stiles didn't seem to have a problem with kids of the werewolf nature.  
The man glanced at the little girl and he swallowed seeming not to want to answer.  
"She wasn't the one responsible for the deaths at the border was she?" Stiles asked her face twisting in worry. "She's just a child."  
"She's a werewolf child." Derek said softly. "She could have done it and we wouldn't have known her scent."  
Stiles looked worried.  
"She doesn't remember what happens when she goes into her fits." the man said softly. "Most of our kind don't at that age. Her parents don't know what she is, they could never understand her or how to help her like I could."  
Derek frowned and he glanced over at the child "He's right."  
Stiles turned a wide eyed look over to Derek her head shaking "You can't seriously be thinking about letting him take her?! We don't even know if he's who he says he is."  
Derek looked over at the man and then back at the child, he could see a bit of family resemblance between the two. He knew that most wolves only took in another packs child if they were settled in one place so he didn't doubt that the man was really the little girl's father.  
"The adoptive parents are both human?" Derek asked frowning.  
Stiles didn't say anything but she nodded her head solemnly as she looked over at the girl.  
"It'll crush them to lose her."  
"What about what's best for her?"  
There was a moment of silence that stretched between all of them.  
"I wanna go home." the girl piped up. "Can you please take me home?"  
The three adults exchanged looks again and Derek let out a long sigh running his hand over his eyes.

Stiles walked up the steps to the adopted parents house, she wasn't sure that they had done the right thing and that thought scared her. She looked down at the little girl who hadn't said anything since they had decided to take her home to her parents. They three adults had gotten the girl to go along with the story they had decided on and she had been able to recite it back to them without any difficulty.  
Stiles sighed lifting her hand knock on the door.  
When it was opened it was her father standing in the doorway and when he saw her he started to speak, he fell silent when he saw the child. His eyes darted between the two before they settled on his own daughter.  
"I'm guessing there are some details I'll need to hear later." he said frowning.  
"Yeah."  
The three walked into the livingroom where the parents were still sitting, it didn't look like they had moved much since she had left Stiles thought. She watched the happy reunion between the three and waited around to listen to the little girl explain she had gone into the woods for a walk then got lost. They asked if she had been kidnapped -because there was so much evidence pointing that way- but the little girl insisted she had just gotten lost in the woods.  
When everything was said and done they thanked the two Stilinski's profusely giving multiple hugs before the two were able to get out the door. Stiles and the Sheriff stepped out of the house walking towards the side walk.  
It was when they reached the side walk that the sheriff actually noticed Derek waiting by his car down the street from them. He let out a wordless noise of disgust and Stiles saw Derek's eyes go red, she watched his jaw clench as he looked away from the two.  
"So what really happened tonight?" the Sheriff asked frowning.  
"The little girl is a werewolf child, she killed those people but she didn't know it was her."  
"Oh, my god." her father sounded horrified. "Is she safe to leave here?"  
"Derek thinks she can learn to control it with some help from Deaton, therapy almost you know."  
The sheriff nodded his head "Is this how your kids would be?"  
Stiles bristled and gave him a glare "Our children will be raised by us. They'll be fine."  
Stiles thought about keeping her mouth shut, she was tired and wanted sleep. There were things that needed to be said between them though.  
"I know you don't like Derek, I know in time maybe you won't even like me." she said not looking at him. "You don't have too, this is my life and this is who I am now, if you can accept that then you're welcome to come see us. If you can't then I guess we'll see each other around."  
"Stiles-"  
"No. I have to stand by what I'm saying. Take some time and then maybe we can talk more, I want you to be a part of our lives especailly when we have kids. I won't have my kids raised around someone that will hate part of who they are."  
The two looked at each other and the Sheriff nodded his head slowly.  
"I'll call you in awhile."


	13. Change

Derek and Stiles were both curled up in bed resting for the night to come, it was a full moon night. The two were feeling anxious as if their skin was crawling eager for the wolf inside them to be released. Most of the day had been spent with Derek allowing his wolf more of a say in his actions then he usually did, with Stiles around the only thing his wolf had made time for was her.  
He knew he would never get used to how strong his pull was to his mate, his wolf was perfectly content to stalk her through the loft. Stiles told him that sometimes it was unnerving how much he was watching her but she didn't ever tell him she wanted him to stop. Derek's wolf had grown impatient with the following her around so he had spent a little while that afternoon herding her to the bedroom again.  
Once he had her laid back in the bed he crawled in after her and laid his head on her stomach with his arms wrapped around her. The only way she was going anywhere was if she threw him off of her, he didn't put it past her but he also knew that she would try to keep herself in check.  
He was laying on her stomach looking up at her as she dozed when he first noticed it. He sniffed the air a few times and then perked up the moment he realized that her scent had changed subtly. With a slight frown he crawled up her body letting his nose gently drag along her stomach as he inhaled, he felt her stomach shudder at the touch and chuckled.  
She was very ticklish and as he moved a little slower letting his nose drag he heard her warning growl.  
"Derek...."  
His eyes flicked up to her and he gave her a guilty smile "Sorry. You smell different."  
Her brows rose as if in question but it didn't change the restful look in her eyes.  
Derek frowned, he had expected some kind of reaction to the news but even her heart beat stayed steady. Derek finished pulled himself up to look at her and he tilted his head curiously.  
"Stiles?" he growled more of the wolf's voice than his.  
She gave him a quirky smile and then she was pushing him away with a solid bump of her body. Derek gave his own warning growl this time as he turned to grab her arm.  
"Stiles, what aren't you telling me?"  
She gave him a warm smile and shot him a wink then she jumped up off of the bed moving quickly away from him. Derek saw the teasing glint in her eyes and he rolled over quickly his eyes locked to her, she wanted to play a game with him. She took off through the loft and Derek leapt off of the bed his body changing to his beta form as he chased after her.  
He ran after her and he cut her off as she tried to dodge around the kitchen island to hide from him. He leaned down with a snarl of rage and kept his body crouched low, ready to cut her off again. Stiles leapt up onto the island her body leaning low to the counter top, she growled playfully at him and he didn't miss the teasing glint. Derek moved quickly to start circling her.  
"Why has your scent changed Stiles?" he demanded.  
Stiles gave him a smirk "Why do you think it's changed?"  
Derek's eyes narrowed but then he straightened up his eyes going back to their natural color. He stood up straight and he put his hands on the counter steadying himself as he looked up at her. He squared his shoulders and he looked right into her eyes.  
"Stiles, don't play games with me." he said softly. "Are you pregnant?"  
Derek couldn't take his eyes away from her as she sat down on the counter her eyes locking to him, he watched the slow smile spread across her face. Derek watched her place her hand over her torso and before he could stop himself he surged forward yanking her into his arms.  
His mouth pressed to her's and she leaned forward pressing herself more into his arms. He parted his lips running his tongue insistantly to her lips till she opened her mouth, he ran his tongue hungrily around her mouth savoring the way she tasted. Derek pulled her closer to him and he nuzzled against her, his hands ran over her body slowly.  
Stiles' hands ran through his hair tugging till he tilted his head back letting her nuzzle at his neck with a moan of pleasure. She kept pulling at him as Derek leaned forward pushing her back towards the counter, Stiles laid herself on her back and Derek pulled himself on the counter on top of her.  
Derek parted her legs and settled himself between them one hand going behind her head to cradle her. He pressed his nose into her neck and he felt like he was diving into water, he was drowing in her new scent. It was amazing, she was amazing.  
Derek was going to be a father.  
His wolf wanted to howl it's pleasure and pride in his mate. Part of him wanted to carry her into the bedroom and tuck her into bed so she wouldn't over stimulate herself, she'd be safe there. He'd be able to dote on her and take care of her, he would be able to prove what a good mate he was to her.  
The only thing human Derek could do at that moment was weep. He was so happy. He wished his parents were there to see him now, he hoped that they would be proud of him. He was also worried.  
Would he be a good dad? Could he really be responsible for so many people? What if the pup didn't like him? Would the child be human or werewolf like him?  
There were so many questions that he felt like he could choke himself on them, as if they were physical things.  
"Derek." Stiles said gently her hand resting on the back of his head. "You okay, Sourwolf?"  
He looked up at her and their eyes met. He gave her a wide smile and reached out touching her face gently, he pressed his lips to her forehead lovingly.  
"I've never been better." Derek said softly. "You're going to be such a good mom."  
"You're going to be a great dad."  
"You're pregnant?!"  
Both wolves turned their heads to see their pack standing in the open doorway of the loft eyeing the two alphas. Neither had heard them come in, they had been so busy with each other.  
Erica stepped forward and Lydia was practically bouncing on her heels.  
"We get to host a baby shower!" Lydia crowed happily.  
"Congratulations!" Erica all but screamed excitedly.  
The whole pack stepped into the loft as Derek slid off of the counter helping Stiles down from the counter, he kept her pulled tightly to his side. He couldn't help it if his chest was thrust out a bit more and his head was held a tad higher than usual. He was a proud Alpha and father to be.  
His life was perfect.

Stiles accepted the love and adoration of her pack as each member took a turn to give her a warm hug. She even held herself back when she punched Jackson for making a remark about her getting 'knocked up' so soon after high school. She didn't hit him too hard, she also didn't comment on the almost delicate way that Isaac and Boyd hugged her as if she would break.  
Derek took everything in stride accepting all the praise and excitement that the pack was giving him. She didn't miss the way he blushed when the girl's called him a super stud and at that point he was actually looking to her for assistance. She spared him a little bit by stepping in and the girls' turning their attention to her with huge grins on their faces.  
They were both talking about what they wanted to do for the baby shower and Stiles tried to listen to what they were saying. Her eyes kept getting drawn back to Derek who hadn't taken his eyes off of her since she had told him the news, he was smiling so much she was sure his face would break from the strain.  
It made her feel all warm and fuzzy to see him looking so happy, she loved when Derek was happy. She had her mate, she had her pack, and now she had the future of that pack growing inside her. Stiles couldn't imagine wanting much else in her life.  
After a little while of the group talking Derek finally got everyone settled into their livingroom to figure out what every one was doing there so early. Usually they would all wait to gather together just before dark so they could either chain those worried about being to difficult to control or make their way as a group to the woods.  
"So what is everyone doing over here?" Derek asked crossing his arms as he looked at them.  
The group gave guilty little smiles and shifted in their seats.  
"No one had heard from you guys all day we figured we'd check in early." Lydia said shrugging. "Granted I expected you guys to be a little more naked when we got here."  
Stiles laughed as Derek rolled his eyes.  
"If you had given it a few more minutes." Stiles sighed wistfully.  
Everyone started laughing and once they finally calmed down Jackson turned to look at the two carefully.  
"So does the sheriff know yet?" he asked his brows lifted curiously.  
Stiles hesitated then glanced over at Derek.  
"I haven't talked to my dad since that little girl went missing." she said softly. "I told him if he couldn't accept who I am now then I didn't think it wise for us to be around one another very much. I don't want him to hate part of my family."  
Derek was there quickly taking one of her hands in his and then the other rested on her shoulder gently. He looked down at her with a loving look that always soothed her nerves.  
"It's his loss." Derek said.  
There were hums of agreement from the rest of the pack as they nodded giving her sympathetic looks. Derek began to rub his fingers in comforting circles into the muscles of her shoulder and Stiles let out a very pleased growl that sounded oddly like a purr. The pack chuckled together and she didn't care, Stiles leaned into the touch with a moan her eyes closing.  
Derek's hand pulled away from her shoulder and she gave him a pouty look that made him smile even wider. He started running his fingers through her hair.  
"Well since we're all here anyway we should probably just have a good dinner together before we head out." Derek sighed. "Do we want to order out or make something?"  
"I can order us some take out." Stiles offered stretching.  
The pack all called out something different and she laughed as they began to argue what was the best choice for dinner. Stiles sat back and listened to them until they finally agreed on a meal and she began writing down the orders they would have for the food. When she had finished Derek took the notepad from her and looked over the order nodding his head.  
He walked around the couch and moved towards the kitchen to make the phone call for the food. The group quieted down long enough for him to finish the call and then they all went right back into talking about coming addition to the pack.  
Stiles pulled her feet up under her on the couch and she gave a light squeal as Derek lifted her up so he could sit down with her in his lap. Derek set her down in his lap his arms wrapping around her waist so he could rub his hand over her torso, Stiles could feel the content rumble in his chest as he held her. Stiles settled back against him her eyes flicking over the members of her family.  
Stiles didn't think things could get more perfect for her.


	14. Unexpected

Derek walked along the old worn path towards the old Hale house his wolf eyes picking easily through the darkness around them. He slowed as his ears picked up the quiet footsteps following behind him, each step was measured and as quiet as possible. Derek turned his head to peer behind him at the approaching figure and he lowered his ears tilting his head curiously.  
The sounds stopped suddenly and he felt his lips curl in a rumbling warning snarl. Then there was a flash of movement from his left and a body crashed down ontop of his back. Derek bucked his body jerking his head backwards to nip at his would be attacker, the only thing that stopped him from sinking fangs into flesh was the scent.  
His mates scent seemed to spread from her everywhere she went and as he came to a stand still his warning howl turning into a humorless huff he could hear her laughing.  
Stiles still clung to his back her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck lightly. Derek was still standing on his own four feet even under the added weight of Stiles, this made him worry she wasn't eating enough.  
"Where are you going, Sourwolf?" she rumbled at him gently.  
Derek gave a growl and he opened his mouth in a wolfish grin, tongue lolling out of his mouth.  
"Would you like some company?" she asked softly.  
Derek was quiet for a moment as he thought it over but his choice was made the moment she buried her face into his neck. He would very much like her to join him, they hadn't been back to the Hale house since Scott's rogue pack had been there in hiding. He sat down slowly letting Stiles slide off of his back and stand on her own two feet, he looked up at his mate who was in her beta form.  
Derek knew if he had been in any of his more human forms his face would have softened just at the sight of his mate. She was so beautiful, it still sometimes hit him how much he loved her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, instead he settled for bumping his furred body against her's lovingly.  
Stiles chuckled but she buried her face in the back of his neck inhaling his scent.  
Derek and Stiles turned back to the path heading towards the house. They walked in silence together their bodies brushing together as they walked and Stiles scent lingering in the air around them. Derek sniffed at the air then turned his head towards the woman his nose bumping gently at her stomach.  
Her changed scent was still so new to him it made him go back again and again. He lifted his head to scent her and he gave a hum of pleasure at the smell of his mate and the pups that she had growing inside her. His mate and his pups, Derek still couldn't wrap his head around it. He leaned his head forward rubbing it against her belly with a sigh of pleasure.  
Stiles chuckled and put her hand out to touch his head lightly, she kept her hand resting on his head until they got to the little bit of a clearing infront of the old house. Derek perked up and started towards the house letting Stiles trail behind him a bit, then he stopped. Another scent was lingering around the house, Derek lowered his head and sniffed at the ground slowly.  
He knew the scent and he lifted his head his eyes flicking everywhere. Danny had been missing since the day that Scott had kidnapped Stiles with plans to use her against Derek. He hadn't wanted to hurt Stiles or anyone at the time, that had been a few months ago though he hesitated. What if Danny had changed in those few months since he had been missing and he was now dangerous?  
Derek wouldn't let the male near his mate until he knew for sure.  
Derek turned to look back at Stiles and he gave a low barking sound at her, she paused in her step to follow him. She was very good at reading him even in his wolf form and she knew he didn't want her to come any closer than she already had. She leaned down crouching down where she was her red eyes flicking around towards the house, he knew she was searching the area for the danger.  
Derek moved towards the house then his eyes flicking over every part of the house to see if he saw any movement through the windows. He didn't see anyone and as he approached the front door he could already tell that the door was shut tightly. There was no getting in through there.  
Derek turned back towards the side of the house, he knew that there was a window that lead into the basement. He hated going through that window but he knew it was the only way to get into the house that was really left. He walked towards the window and paused when he heard a noise above him on the roof of the covered porch.  
"Derek move!" Stiles yelled and he leapt to the side.  
As he leapt out of the way a figure dropped from the roof landing right where he had been just before, blue eyes flashed at him as a beta turned towards him with a snarl. Derek let out a growl turning fully towards him with his fangs flashing in an obvious threat.  
"Danny stop!" Stiles yelled and Derek was surprised that she was suddenly at his side.  
Her hand rested on Derek's back, he turned himself to keep Stiles behind him so he could protect her from the young man. The blue eyes faded to the brown eyes of Danny and he looked up at Stiles seeming a little shaken.  
"Stiles?" he asked softly then his eyes cut to the wolf. "Derek?"  
"Hey Danny." Stiles said gently. "Where have you been, everyone's been so worried about you?"  
"Away from here." he said softly his eyes moving away from them.  
Derek could feel Stiles' hands tighten in his fur and she made a whining distressed noise that had him turning to look at her. Her eyes were full of sympathy for the young man infront of them, she seemed torn between approaching him or staying where her mate wanted her. Derek lifted his muzzle to her face and licked her gently getting her attention, he let out a slight huff.  
"Danny how about you come back with us?" Stiles said softly. "We have a guest room in the loft that doesn't get used very often."  
Derek looked over at Danny who was eyeing him now instead of focusing on Stiles. He could sense that he didn't want to be near the Alpha wolf and just being this close was making him uncomfortable, Derek felt uneasy about being near an Omega.  
Alphas didn't usually share their homes with roaming Omegas when they had their families to protect. All of his wolf instincts told him he should be chasing him out of the area around his mate but his human nature wanted to help in someway.  
"No one will hurt you." Stiles said softly.  
Danny sighed and he looked at Derek again.  
"Derek won't bother you, he's a big softly really." she assured him. "Right Derek?"  
Derek sighed but gave a nod of his head just the same.  
"Alright but just for tonight." Danny said.  
Stiles smiled at the boy clearly pleased with that answer.  
Derek gave Stiles' hip a bump getting her moving and the three of them started down the path back towards where the pack parked the cars.

Stiles lead the way up the stairs to the loft with the sound of Derek and Danny following slowly behind her. She knew they were both being cautious of the other and as she pushed open the door stepping inside she turned to wait for them. Derek gestured for Danny to enter the room ahead of him and when he stepped into the loft he closed the door behind him glancing over a Stiles.  
She could see the worry in his eyes as he glanced at Danny who was walking into the room a bit more his back to the two. Stiles just lifted one shoulder in a slight shrug, she didn't think Danny was dangerous. He hadn't been a threat when Scott had attacked the pack but at the same time she had no explanation yet for the blue eyes he had now.  
"Danny are you hungry?" she called to him.  
He turned around frowning slightly "No. I'm fine really."  
Stiles heard the way his heart sped up with the lie and she rolled her eyes.  
"I know you're lying, we have a fully stocked kitchen help yourself man." she said gesturing to the fridge. "Or I can call in a take out order for you, it's up to you."  
Danny nodded his head slowly but he made no move to walk over to the kitchen his eyes darting around almost like a trapped animal.  
"Would you like to see the room you'll be using, maybe get a hot shower?" Derek asked tilting his head.  
Danny hesitated but then he nodded following Derek to the other end of the loft from their bedroom.  
Stiles sighed and turned going back to their bedroom where she planned to at least change into something more comfortable than the clothing she had gone running in. She had just stripped down to her underwear when she heard the door close behind her and she could hear ever light footstep towards her.  
Without looking up Stiles closed her eyes tilting her head to the side and then Derek's arms were around her, his face buried into her neck. She felt more than heard the sigh he released as he settled against her back and she gave a pleased rumbling sound in the back of her throat. Derek mirrored the sound as he nuzzled against her throat his lips pressing tender kisses to her throat.  
Stiles could hear the water running on the other side of the loft where she knew Danny must be getting his shower.  
"How did he seem to be doing to you?" she asked keeping her voice very low.  
"Like a scared caged animal." he whispered back.  
"That's what I thought too."  
"He's been on his own for awhile now, it's not easy being an omega."  
Stiles let out a whine and Derek pressed his face further into her neck his tongue flicking out to taste her scent.  
"All we can do is offer him the help he needs here." Derek reminded her.  
"What if he doesn't accept it?"  
"Then I have a feeling he doesn't plan to stay in Beacon Hills for long if he isn't going to stay with the pack."  
"You'd run him off like we did Scott?"  
"I didn't say that."  
"Did you think it?"  
Derek sighed "I don't think I'd have too. His instincts would push him to leave here, to get away from the potential threat that is our pack."  
"We didn't get rid of the little girl and we could have just let her father take her with him."  
"She's just a kid, Stiles. When she's older she'll either join the pack or be pushed out much the same way. Though, I'm sure her father will be back for her sometime."  
"Why's that?"  
"She's all the pack he has left."  
Stiles swallowed and she felt her body kind of sag a bit as she let her shoulders slump, she just wanted to help out some way. She tilted her head a bit more whining and Derek took the hint opening his mouth to run his teeth gently over the skin. She felt his fangs slide out scrapping over her lightly and she closed her eyes relaxing a bit more into his touch.  
Derek pulled back pressing a kiss to the side of her head and she sighed, they had both heard the water cut off across the loft.  
"I'll let you finish up in here." Derek said gently.  
"I'm just getting some comfy clothes, won't be a minute." she assured him.  
Derek smiled walking back out into the loft pulling the bedroom door closed behind him. She knew he would be on his best behavior long enough for her to finish getting dressed.  
Stiles walked to her dressed pulling out a pair of baggy sweats and then she went to Derek's dresser pulling out one of his older shirts that smelled just like him. Once she was dressed she walked out into the livingroom where Danny was sitting pressed into the farthest corner of the couch from the two resident wolves. She frowned at that but made no remark.  
Stiles walked over to sit down in one of the armchairs and she tucked her feet up under her.  
Glancing to the kitchen she could see Derek already had some food cooking and she knew he had just started making it. He wouldn't bother asking Danny if he was hungry, he was going to make the food than put it down infront of him. Stiles knew that would probably be the best way to get him to eat something.  
"Where have you been Danny?" she asked gently.  
Danny swallowed keeping his eyes averted "Out east."  
Stiles frowned, it was vague as far as answers went.  
"What have you been doing all this time?" Stiles pressed.  
"Traveling. Hitch hiking around from place to place."  
"It can't have been easy for you."  
Danny looked down at the floor and he shrugged "It's not that hard for one of us."  
"Who did you kill Danny?" Derek asked from his place in the kitchen.  
Danny flinched at the question but he looked up towards the man's voice just the same. Danny stared at Derek's back for a few seconds before the Alpha turned around to stare at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Stiles couldn't even tell if it was meant to be comforting or threatening, knowing Derek it was a bit of both.  
She looked over at Danny and he let out a breath his shoulders dropping, he semed to shrink in on himself as he spoke.  
"It was some guy that picked me up when I was hitch hiking, he was nice. He offered me a place to sleep and food, I didn't get any creeper vibes from him so I took him up on his offer." Danny said slowly. "We had a few drinks when we got back to his place, I don't know what happened.... One minute everything was fine and we were..... well, we were making out.  
"The next thing I know I start getting this hot under the collar feeling and my claws are out. I just couldn't get myself under control and he started freaking out. I don't know what happened.... There was so much blood...."  
"Was it close to full moon?" Stiles asked gently.  
"No, I never stay in a town during full moon. I wouldn't usually go as close as I did tonight."  
"But it's never that bad on a full moon, is it?" Derek asked frowning. "You never loose that much control."  
Stiles frowned looking up at him, the way Derek was speaking was like he knew the answer to a question no one else had asked just yet.  
"No, it's never that bad." Danny agreed.  
Derek nodded his head slowly turning to look back at the food he was prepping.  
"Derek what is it?" Stiles asked concerned. "What happened to Danny?"  
Danny looked from Stiles then up to once again stare at Derek's back, his face confused.  
"I wasn't there so I can't say for sure...."  
"But?" Stiles prompted.  
"I think the guy gave Danny some kind of drug."  
"But- wait I thought drugs didn't effect werewolves the same as humans."  
"IT didn't effect him the same as a human. Humans don't go into a murderous rage when they get drugged, they pass out or become unable to move to defend themselves." Derek said pointedly. "But again I wasn't there I don't have proof that that's what happened but it wouldn't be the first case I've heard of."  
Danny looked at Derek for a few moments then he glanced away. She knew that on one hand he must be a littel relieved that the attack might not have been his fault but on the other hand he was probably freaking out since he had thought the guy was safe enough to go home with. She couldn't imagine the mixed feelings he must have been experiencing right then.  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Derek was there placing a plate of food infront of the Omega. Stiles was surprised when he set a plate infront of her as well, she gave him a curious look and he smiled tenderly at her.  
"Feed my pups." he ordered before going back to the kitchen.  
"Pups?" Danny asked confused his eyes flicking around as if looking for a pet he hadn't noticed before.  
Stiles blushed and gave an embarrassed laugh.  
"I'm pregnant." she said shrugging.  
Danny's eyes widened and he glanced over at Derek tilting his head slightly.  
"You and Derek's ... pups right? Scott didn't..."  
The growl from the kitchen was enough to make both of them duck their heads and Stiles shot Derek a look.  
"Mine and Derek's." she agreed with a smile. "Though we don't know how many just yet, I need to make an appointment to see about that I guess."  
Danny nodded his head slowly "You guys wanted kids though right?"  
"Yes." Derek said firmly.  
"Well, congratulations then. I'm sure you'll make good parents.... I can't really believe it Stiles." Danny said laughing a bit for the first time since he'd gotten there.  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we were in school I just.... I don't know didn't figure you for the settling down and having kids thing."  
"Why not?"  
Danny shrugged "You were always kind of the weird kid, I guess. It just didn't seem like you really fit with any of the guys there."  
"Well I didn't. I fit with Derek." Stiles said beaming at the man.  
"Yeah, I guess you did." Danny said nodding slowly. "You definitely seem happier now. You were always a bit of a downer in high school."  
Stiles actually laughed and nodded her head in agreement, she had been a very stressed high school student. Saving the world every other week would do that to a girl after all, she thought with a slight laugh.  
Shaking her head she looked up at Danny "So what are you're plans now that your back?"  
"I'm just coming to see my mom for a bit then I'm leaving town again, she insisted I come see her. I called home a few times, I know she's worried I'm on drugs or something."  
"You don't plan to stay?" Derek asked.  
"No. Beacon Hills just doesn't feel like home anymore so I'm going to keep looking till I find home."  
Stiles looked over at Derek and they shared a sympathetic look, they had both agreed once they were together that home wasn't a place for them. It was each other.  
"Are you going to stop and see any of the others before you go?"  
"I may try to see Lydia and Jackson, I don't know yet. They'll try to get me to stay, I know they will."  
Stiles nodded, that sounded like those two all over. Maybe she could talk to them before Danny did so they didn't try to pressure him into staying in Beacon Hills.  
"Well, I'm kind of tired.... Do you guys mind if I turn in?" Danny asked getting up with his empty plate.  
"Of course. Do you need anything else? Extra blankets, pillows, or anything?" Stiles asked frowning.  
"Nah, I'm good. Thanks though." Danny said handing over the plate to Derek. "And really guys congrats on the baby... would it be okay if I come back sometime after it's born to see it?"  
Stiles looked over at her mate and she was so proud when he spoke first.  
"We'd like that." Derek told him nodding.  
Danny's face lit up and he gave them both a genuine smile as he made his way to the guest room they had for him.  
Once the door had closed behind him Stiles stood up with her own plate carrying it over to Derek. He glanced at the empty plate and smiled pleased that she finished the food he'd made her. Stiles smiled pressing her body against his side with a hum of pleasure.  
"How'd you know I was hungry?" she asked smirking.  
"I didn't but you do feel like you've lost some weight." Derek said concerned. "Going to do my best to keep you good and healthy."  
Stiles chuckled and bumped her hips to his.  
"How about a good nights sleep then big guy?" she asked smiling at him.  
"Yeah, that sounds great. Go ahead, I'll lock everything up."  
Stiles nodded at him and turned making her way back towards their bedroom, half way there she was already yawning. Stiles dove right into bed when she got into the room and burrowed herself deep into the blankets. She curled up with a sigh and was just starting to doze off when she heard the bedroom door open slowly. Stiles peeked out from under the blanket as Derek started stripping out of his clothes.  
When he was down to his boxers he walked over to the bed pulling back the blankets.  
She didn't miss his amused smile at seeing her curled into the middle of the bed, he rolled his eyes and climbed into bed with her. He grabbed her and carefully maneuvered her to where she was laying to one side more than the other. Derek slid into bed behind her his arms curling around her body tenderly.  
"I love you." he sighed pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.  
"I love you too big guy." she sighed happily.

When Stiles awoke the next morning Derek was still pressed against her back his face buried into her hair. She laid like that for a few minutes without moving just enjoying feeling him pressed to her, she could feel his heart beating steadily against her. His breathing was steady and it started to lul her back into sleep as well.  
Then Stiles lifted her head frowning. She listened carefully for a few moments and then realized that the loft was very quiet, she couldn't hear Danny anywhere in the building.  
Stiles started to get out of bed but she felt Derek's arms tighten around her a warning growl echoing through the room. Stiles paused and glanced over her shoulder at Derek as he opened his eyes into slits with another growl.  
"Where are you going?" he grumbled.  
"I don't hear Danny I was just going to check on him" she began.  
"He's not here, we'd hear him if he was." he said with a sigh tugging on her arm.  
Derek pulled Stiles back into the bed and snuggled back against her while she chuckled. Stiles rolled over to where she was pressed to his chest.  
"Come on Sourwolf we need to get up." she said laughing.  
"No, we need to stay in bed for a little bit longer." he sighed.  
"Five more minutes."  
"Deal."  
Derek pressed his face into her neck and Stiles sighed pleased with the feeling of his beard stubble rubbing over her skin slowly. She had always loved his beard and the feeling made her sigh in pleasure.  
Derek began leaving open mouthed kisses against her skin dragging his mouth slowly up to her ear where his warm breath tickled her. She shifted a bit under the touch and gave him a hum of approval.  
"Have you thought about us getting married?" Derek asked softly.  
Stiles eyes snapped open and she turned her head slightly to give him a curious look.  
"We're mates isn't that the same thing?" she asked him.  
"It is by wolf standards, we're mated for life and you're carrying my pups inside you.... I didn't know if you wanted to make it officail by human standards." he said shrugging. "It was just a thought we don't have to really-"  
"No, I like that idea." Stiles hummed. "Make you mine in everyway possible."  
Derek smirked nuzzling her neck again "So is that a yes?"  
"Yes Derek, I will happily marry you."  
His arms tigthened around her waist a bit.  
The two of them laid there chatting together quietly for a few minutes until they both heard the sound of footsteps in the hall outside of the loft. They listened for a few minutes to the noise until the sound of the door knob being rattled got their attention.  
Derek got out of the bed motioning for her to follow behind him as they walked out to the livingroom of the loft. Derek's lips curled back in a snarl of warning just before the door was shoved open the lock breaking, a male figure burst through the door way into the loft at a crouch in a beta form.  
Stiles didn't know if Derek felt as shocked as she did at the person in front of them or if it was just her. She knew that the intruder was dead, well supposed to be dead. She had watched Derek kill the man back when she was still in high school.  
Peter Hale. Derek's uncle, the former alpha that had turned Scott when they were younger. He had been a psycho back then and had even offered Stiles the bite, she had refused then when it had been him offering.  
Stiles stepped back in shock as the man righted himself giving a cocky grin.  
"Hello nephew, Stiles. So good to see you two again."


	15. Strange Happenings

Derek could see Stiles out of the corner of his eyes in her beta form and Peter turned his head to look at her his eyes a little wide. He gave her an almost warm smile as she crouched low, clearly protecting her body and ready for a fight at the same time.  
"I'm pleased to see you accepted the bite, Stiles." he said smiling at her. "Though I am hurt you wouldn't accept it from me when I offered, you were the only one I tought worthy of it."  
Derek snarled knowing his face was almost in his full beta shift and he stepped between the two. He wouldn't let Peter anywhere near his mate and as they watched each other he could see the man shift nervously.  
"How are you not dead?" Stiles demanded.  
Peter actually seemed surprised and unsure of himself as he spoke "I don't really know.... I woke up in a shallow grave."  
"You've been dead for years, there should be some decay or something." Stiles snarled. "Not anything that could have been revived."  
Peter looked at his hands as if looking for signs of the decay that Stiles spoke of and he frowned flexing those fingers. When he looked back up at Stiles he frowned slightly tilting his head as if really seeing her for the first time then his eyes flicked over to Derek studying him much the same way he had Stiles.  
"The last thing I remember is killing Kate Argent and trying to kill that other girl.... Allison?" he began softly. "She reminded me of a young Kate."  
"I killed you and became the Alpha." Derek said frowning.  
Peter looked away his face paling a bit.  
Derek looked over at Stiles for a moment and he could see the wary look in her eyes mixed with a bit of concern. She straightened up to her full height her face going back to normal and Derek followed suit. He kept his locked to his uncle in case this was all some sort of trick to get in a quick attack against them.  
"You don't remember how you came back?" Derek asked frowning.  
Peter shook his head "No, like I said I just woke up in this shallow grave and dug myself out. There wasn't anyone there...."  
Derek looked over at Stiles then and he could see the confusion on her face as she met his eyes.  
"I don't remember it being a shallow grave." Stiles said cautiously. "I mean things happened pretty quickly that night but I'm almost positive that it wasn't shallow."  
Peter looked between the two alphas curiously but didn't say anything else.  
"I think we need to see where you came from Peter." Derek sighed "I'll call the pack."  
Stiles frowned but nodded as Derek stepped out of the room to make the phone call. He didn't want to leave her alone with Peter but at the same time he was confident she was strong enough to defend herself in the man suddenly went crazy.  
He called the rest of the pack which took a lot longer than he would have liked since everyone had questions about what was going on. He told them that they weren't sure what was going on just that they had a resurrected Peter Hale standing in their living room currently with no memory of how he came back from the dead. Derek explained that they needed to go investigate the sight where he came back.  
When he had finished the calls he stepped back into the living room to find that Stiles had drifted to the kitchen to dig through the cabinets. Peter was still standing in the same spot though his head was tilted to the side as he watched her move around the kitchen, his face had an unreadable expression on it. Derek could feel his skin start to crawl as his wolf let out a warning growl.  
Peter glanced at him and smiled slightly.  
"Stiles has grown up quite a bit since high school." Peter said smirking. "I knew she would be an attractive young woman."  
Derek let out a growl taking a step towards him.  
Peter held up his hands "I was just making an observation. She's clearly taken by you nephew, how many pups are the two of you expecting?"  
Derek heard Stiles sharp intake of breath as she turned to look at Peter. She seemed shocked by the man knowing that she was pregnant, Derek knew that neither of them had mentioned it.  
"I can smell it in the air." Peter said with a roll of his eyes. "It's a very obvious smell, your mother smelled like this everytime she was pregnant."  
Derek was surprised to see the older man's face soften as his looked over at Stiles then and his head tilted to the side much the same way it had before.  
"There's nothing that brings a pack together quite like pups." Peter said softly.  
Peter walked slowly over to the island of the kitchen sitting in one of the barstools across from the woman and Derek took the seat next to him. The three sat in silence while waiting for the rest of the pack and Derek could tell that as he watched the other man he seemed to draw comfort from just being around them. The look of confusion and worry he had been wearing when he arrived seemed to leave his face.  
When the pack finally all arrived together Derek stood prepared for the outbursts of at least two of the pack. He knew that Jackson and Lydia would be effected by the man's sudden appearance, he had terrorized all of them back in high school. Derek knew that Lydia had been attacked and turned personally by the man which had lead to her having a lot of PTSD dreams over the years.  
When she saw the man though there was only the widening of her eyes to show that she was shocked by the man.  
Derek noticed the murderous look that Jackson had sent to the man though and he let out a growl, his lips pulled back to reveal fangs. Derek didn't want to stop the young man if he attacked Peter, he had no real reason to protect his uncle, but he knew that would be counter productive at the moment.  
Standing up from his chair Derek took a deep breath and walked towards the pack.  
"We're going to let Peter take us out to where he woke up and see what we can find out about why he's back." Derek said firmly.  
"I know we have reason to hate or not trust Peter right now," Stiles began "But we have to figure out what's going on. So unless there's sign of foul play or a trap, we're all working together right now."  
"He so much as steps out of line..." Jackson growled.  
"Then you can kill him." Derek said shrugging.  
"Fair enough."  
Peter's eyes flicked between everyone and he took a deep breath giving a slight smirk.  
"I'm not planning a trap so does that mean I don't die again later tonight?" Peter asked curiously.  
"We'll see." Derek said giving him a look over his shoulder.

Stiles walked along the trail behind Derek and Peter as they made their way to the spot where the resurrections had happened. She knew that this wasn't anywhere near where they had buried the man originally, when Peter had been killed by Derek they had buried him under the floor boards of the closest abandoned house. They hadn't put him under the Hale house because they knew too many people would be going over the house it would make him easy to find.  
Stiles had been there with Derek and Scott when they had buried the man then replaced the boards. They had agreed it was best to let Kate take the fall for the murders, despite the light that would paint the rest of the Argents in.  
As they made their way further into the preserve that the Hale house was built on she realized they were going deeper in then she had been before. She could tell that Peter and Derek were confident about where they were though she was unsure of the location herself. If anything happened they'd be able to follow the pack's scent back to the cars they had taken there.  
They had been out there for awhile now and she could tell that the rest of the pack was growing restless with the whole trip. The sun was high in the sky and it was starting to get hot even in the shaded parts of the woods, all of them were starting to sweat.  
"We're almost there." Peter said over his shoulder with a teasing tone. "How are you holding up mama wolf?"  
Stiles let out a slight growl at him but she had to admit she was happy to hear that they were almost there. She didn't like being out this far in unfamiliar territory.  
Within a few moments the group stepped into a small clearing, Stiles hesitated for a few minutes taking it all in while the rest of the pack began walking around the clearing looking at the hole that was no doubt the shallow grave. Stiles barely registered that as she looked at the grass, the trees around the clearing, and what was left of the rest of the vegitation in the area.  
"It's all dead." she blurted as she stepped closer to the hole.  
Derek turned to look back at her his brow wrinkled in confusion at first. When he saw her eyes scanning the area he followed her line of sight and she saw the realization dawn on his face.  
From where the grave sat in the clearing was a perfect circle of death and decay of the surrounding plant life. There wasn't one thing that had the green of life to it. Everything was a dark brittle brown, so dry it crumbled in her hands when Stiles picked up a handful of leaves.  
"Only a very strong magic could have done this." Derek said softly.  
"It would have taken a lot to pull so much life from around the grave to bring me back." Peter agreed.  
Stiles frowned her eyes scanning everywhere and then she tilted her head.  
"There are no animals." she said softly.  
"I noticed that." Derek said softly. "It was a quiet trip in so I just assumed that so many of us would disturb them. But stepping in here.... it's like we're in some kind of sound proof bubble."  
"Or it killed all of the animals in the circle too." Boyd called suddenly.  
They all turned to see where Boyd had nudged a clump of something with his foot, when he did they all could easily distinguish the withered skeleton of a squirrel. It's skin was pulled tight over the bones like it had been dried like a mummy, the very life sucked from it's little body.  
"I've found a few birds that look the same." Isaac muttered.  
"Same."  
"We need to leave, I don't like this." Stiles said shuddering.  
Derek nodded in agreement "Back to the cars, now."  
The group turned and started pushing their way back through the edge of the clearing, this time the two Hales' took positions in the back.  
The whole way back to where they had parked the cars Stiles felt as if they were being watched by someone. Stiles kept scanning the woods around them and at one point she stopped because she was sure she saw movement. She stopped walking and as she stared at the dark shape that she was sure had just been moving she was joined by Derek.  
She didn't turn her head to see what he was doing, if she had she would have missed the figure move.  
With a snarl Stiles launched herself forward chasing the dark figure running through the woods. She knew that the pack was following her with Derek close to her side as they pursued the figure. By the time they reached the small stand of trees where she had first seen the person they were long gone, the only thing that lingered was a faint scent hanging in the air.  
Stiles frowned sniffing at the scent, it seemed that most of the person's scent was covered by something but not all of it. As she sniffed around the area she frowned turning to look at Derek.  
"Is that...?" she began.  
"Danny." Derek muttered.


End file.
